who needs a writer
by abbylegaspi
Summary: It was not a happy return to Storybrooke. Not for Emma and not for Regina. This is set after the episode 'Lilly' in Season four. Swan queen story because I love them together. Rated M for later chapters. Reviews and comments are welcome. :) some of the chapters will be a lot longer than the first two.
1. not a happy return

It was not a happy return to Storybrooke. Not for Emma and not for Regina. This is set after the episode 'Lilly' in Season four. Swan queen story because I love them together.

Malificent ran towards the yellow bug filled with nerves and excitement. Trepidation at meeting the long lost daughter, from so many years ago. Her true wish was about to come true. Her Lilly was standing in front of her, staring in awe at Storybrooke. She had never had the chance to live somewhere so enchanting. (Although with it being full of fairy-tale characters, who could doubt that.)

Never the less Malificent's heart swelled at seeing the unkempt hardly slept woman standing before her. Malificent may have been first out but it was not long until the rest of the clan came out to greet Emma and Regina. Snow and Charming grasp Emma into what can only be described as a bone crushing hug and as the weight of the last few day's washes over her, Emma let's go of her anger. She deeply embraces her parents back. Henry dives into the mix causing Regina's heart to break. She felt so alone after Robin had left her. It killed her he had chosen a live with her vengeful half-sister instead of her even once he had learnt the truth about Zeleena. Keeping his growing family together had allowed Zeleena to win. Allowing true love to falter and fade, like the chance of her happy ending. Like every chance she has ever had.

….

"You are my love" Emma knows Hook is lying. Sure he had said it before but it's not lying if you believe what you are saying. Now she knows. Now she knows that Lilly has pinched her happy ending, her true love is not hook and she is not his. After all they had been through it seems fate has served them a curve ball. She has lost her love because of Lilly, again. It was clear as soon as they met. A flashing lights sound of drums moment was evident in their eyes even snow shot Emma a sympathetic look. It took Killian days to admit it, even to himself. Emma withdrew into herself. She curled up metaphorically, letting the pirate go with the least amount of drama she could. She felt some unplaced quilt over what had happened to Lilly for her life had not been easy and it eased that slightly, Emma did realise that this was not Lilly's fault, but that didn't stop it hurting. It didn't stop her feeling resentful and angry. It didn't stop her wanting to black out all of these feelings and sink into oblivion just once more.

….

Emma taps her foot impatiently, wishing Regina would pick up her phone. She knows the brunette would love to spend time with Henry. It may even distract her from the train wreck Robin left her in. Emma could see the pain in the former mayor's eyes growing in intensity as they drove back to Storybrooke. Now she even understood the feeling. The deep loss of letting someone in and having that all torn away. Emma just needed some space. She loved Henry but this time she just needed some time to get her head together. It is a lot to process. Killing Cruella, finding Lilly, who Lilly was the link they shared since the beginning. Fate was giving her a battering. She sighed and hung up, ringing her mum instead. Snow was always accommodating, even with her new baby. Telling Emma it would be alright.

"Everything will work out darling" she said. Emma could practically see the look on her face. The hopeful pity smile sported by the ever optimistic pixie haired woman every time Emma wanted to curl up and hide for a few days. (Or weeks or years)

So Emma dropped Henry off at his grandparents loft and walked the short distance to the new bar in town. The Lone Wolf seemed and appropriate place to be. Drinking to forget, drowning her fears of being alone. She smirked as she crossed the thresh hold, the logo of a pale wolf with orange eyes reminding her of Ruby, well it was her bar. Seeing as Granny was not going anywhere soon, Ruby had decided to broaden her horizons. The space was dark but elegant. Not like the usual hang out but Ruby had done well with this place. Her very own bar gave the girl nights to work and days to sleep and suited her to the ground. However tonight there was a full moon, Ruby would be out running letting her own lone wolf run free. An unknown fairy tale character was watching the bar. His toned muscles and dangerous blue eyes suggested that Ruby had hired him for more than one reason. She may not being staying a lone wolf forever. However it was not the bar man that caught Emma's attention. Regina was sat at the bar, seeming miles away toying with the cherry in the bottom of her half empty cocktail glass. So that's why she didn't answer the phone, Emma thought. She was drowning her sorrows too, Emma could relate. She watched as Regina ordered another, her mood so low the bar man's obvious flirting couldn't get him a good tip.

Emma decided to order a drink and go to a corner. She didn't feel like sympathy, giving it or receiving it. She didn't feel like anything. She was the saviour, one of the good guys where was her happy ending now? He was not swanning around with her polar opposite. Now madly in love with Lilly, maybe the darkness was taking over Emma instead now.

"Hell" Emma said to herself. "I don't even care." She was fed up of happy endings, of fate of being a saviour. Of it all. Of letting people down feeling guilty and feeling pain. Everyone deserved a night off. She went up to the bar next to Regina, her first instincts were to try and get a drink without the former mayor noticing, but she didn't want to hide. She felt a tug of sympathy after all Regina had lost her true love this week. It seemed all the men were working with fate, or was she putting too much into this. She couldn't really blame them for making their choices. Even though it hurt like a bitch slap.

Regina looked at her with a start "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" she looks almost suspicious. "Where is Henry?"

"Hey Regina, I tried to phone you" Emma tries to explain, not knowing quite why she is feeling defensive. "I guess this is why you didn't pick up the phone. I attempting` an escape, Mary Margret took him. I guess you were, are busy, I won't bother you." She says too fast. She feels on the back foot. She can feel butterflies in her stomach at the sight of Regina, looking directly at her. She has no anger, no defences in place. Her stomachs does summersaults at the innocence and pain she sees. The pure emotion, Regina never has her mask off. *Wow* she thinks, *that is a lot of analysing for a three second look*. Regina notices the pause on Emma's face but turns back to her drink.

"Yes, I didn't know why you were phoning but I guess I can't look after Henry like this." She admits and the look of defeat on her face pulls at Emma more than she has felt for a long time. She can't bring Robin back, she can't give Regina a happy ending what kind of saviour is she. The woman has tried so hard to change into the person she is now. Into Henry's mother, one of his heroes. One of his good guys. Maybe they do need the writer after all. She just sighs.

"Bottle of beer mate" she says to the bar man.

"Tough day love," he winks "here you go." Emma rolls her eyes as she is handed the opened bottle.

"Something like that" she says with little enthusiasm. He shrugs his shoulders walking away thinking *great two miserable women* at this bar.

"I'll just be over there" Emma says gesturing randomly away.

"You don't have to go on my account dear" Regina says, "it seems we have something in common tonight, just don't expect rainbow and unicorns optimism. Though I am guessing that is not what you are looking for here." They both know she has hit the nail on the head.

"Yes" Emma admits, "I need a break." She sighs. They sit in silence for moments, then Regina breaks the silence.

"Thank you" she says totally sincerely, "for accompanying me to New York"

"Er… It's ok" Emma replies obviously surprised, "Yeah we had a great road trip." She signals to the bar man for a shot, then decided Regina needs one too. When they arrive she swivels on the stool and say "to crappy stupid road trips" and raises her glass. After a few moments thought Regina decides she wants this too.

"To crappy road trips." They chink and down the drinks, pulling faces as the hard liquor hits their stomachs.

They sit in silence again, staring into the distance. Again Regina breaks the silence. Maybe it is the third cocktail working its very own brand of magic on her. Maybe it is the tug of empathy she feels for the sheriff besides her.

"So Killian" she starts, but does not finish. Emma's stare is warning enough to silence the evilest of queens.

"Yeah" Emma concedes, "he had a spark, it is true love." She adds in fair impression of Rumplestiltskin, "blah I need another shot." Waving the bar man over. Regina again signalling for two.

"At least his fake sense of honour is not in your way. Stupid do gooder. Has he not heard of condoms?"

Emma nearly choked at the outburst, coughing and laughing she looks at Regina. "Maybe not, you know the enchanted forest isn't like modern day USA"

"Ha you may laugh" she says without venom. They smirk momentarily forgetting their pain. They look into each other eyes but quickly drop the gaze. Its intensity almost burning. Uncomfortable at its sudden power, Regina stands.

"I'm going to freshen up, watch my drink?" Emma is surprised, it sounds like a sincere request rather than her usual regal demands.

"Of course, sure" she stutters smiling. She waves for another beer, the shots warming her mind already but then she hasn't eaten in a few days. Stress of job she says. She knows what the stress is and it has a capital K. He made her feel she has something more than blood to come home to. To live for. Yeah she would die for Henry above all else but there were certain aspects of love that a companion can do better than a pre-pubescent son. Not just unconditional love but acceptance. Regina returns putting an end to Emma's train of thought, bringing her back to reality.

"So what are you drinking Miss Swan." She asks.

"Please Regina call me Emma" she sighs, "I'll have another beer." She accepts the offer, even though she hasn't finished the one she just ordered.

Regina turns to the bar man saying "I'll have another and a beer for Emma." She accentuates the name. Emma cannot help notice how beautiful the former mayor actually is. Her dark eyes may be downtrodden, her movements are slightly less regal than normal, but she is a beauty onto her own. Emma's heart momentarily catches, stops in her chest. Her mind is a whirl, where did these thought some from. I guess I know she was off limits she tells herself.

Waves crash over Emma, like being in a whirl pool if emotion. All at once crashing her around on the spot. The arguments, the power struggles, the fight was that school crush, flirting was in denial of emotional frustration. Breaking through to get them both. The clarity broke through the haze of alcohol, the haze of pain the haze of denial. (She knew why she was where she was).

She knew what she wanted even if she didn't know why. But would she risk her pride in front of Regina? Did she want it too? Her body longingly said yeah but was her mind overly hopeful.

The night continued with little snippets of conversation, little snapshots of humanity.

"I am done" Regina says abruptly, "I am going home I am done." She stands upright but slightly swaying. Emma is drunk too but maybe the bit more used to drinking.

"No, Regina. Sit" she says patting the bar stool with much more enthusiasm than is necessary. "Get back here!" Then she follows Regina out of the door. "Where are you going." She is still following her.

"Home" Regina says, breezing straight out but looking for her car.

"Errrr, you cannot possible drive." Emma says "come back we will get a cab." Emma tries to entice the mayor to come back to the bar. Regina pauses and thinks.

"I will walk then" she declares. "If you will not let me drive."

She staggers slightly as she puts her foot down. Emma looks up to see the face of a queen, self-assured and stubborn. Nothing will change her mind.

"Ok then" she concedes "I will walk with you." And the set if toward the mayor mansion.

Little chit chat occurs between the bar and Regina's house.

"Hey, if you are not the mayor anymore why do you still live in the mayor's mansion?" Emma says as if the thought just occurred to her.

"Well I guess it is just called Regina's mansion now. Do you think I would give up my home? Ha! Can you imagine your mother living there? I dread to think" she replies shuddering.

"I have to admit Snow has got criminal taste" Emma says smiling at the thought of the loft

Regina smirks looking Emma up and down. "What?" Emma says curiously wondering at the darker woman's silent smirk.

"Well Dear" Regina strokes the side of Emma's jacket, "I'm not sure you should talk" she giggles. The walk has sobered them up a little but not completely. Emma mocks offence,

"What I thought you liked my red leather" she winks. Regina laughs with her.

"It's beautiful, so elegant so" she pauses not able to finish her thought. She looks into Emma's amused green eyes. She feels the joy inside so sudden it shocks her.

"So what" Emma says still grinning.

Regina snaps herself out of the daze as they arrive at the front door.

"Oh we are here," she says slightly disappointed.

"Yeah" Emma's smile fades, "I guess you seems ok now, I should go." She gestures to leave.

Both women feel the tug in their chests, as if their hearts are complaining. Asif even their organs like being nears each other. They desperately do not want to be alone tonight. Regina finally realises she wants to spend time with the woman who has turned her life inside out since her arrival in Storybrooke. It's just a game of who will admit it to the other first. For once it is not about power it is about fear, being hurt again is not going to either of them any good. Saviour or Evil Queen the darkness could still entice them into its safe angry blackness. Where you hurt others to protect yourself, where revenge is your only goal, where you will do anything to achieve it.

"Not a chance!" Regina says sternly, "I am not letting you walk home now"

"What?" Emma stutters, "Why not? I am a big girl Regina." She sighs knowing deep down she doesn't want to leave. She doesn't want to be on her own.

"Inside Miss Swan" Regina says surprisingly gently, almost pleading with the blonde, but the tenderness is broken by a smirk, "you can leave the jacket though" she says laughing, it is so unlike Regina that even Emma walks in with a smile on her face.

"Hey, we are a package deal" she giggles.

As they walk in Regina takes off her shoes, dropping three inches in height she looks strangely vulnerable to Emma without them. Emma follows suit and takes off her boots, stumbling as she tugs at the leather. Feeling nowhere near as graceful.

"Do you want a drink Miss Swan?" Regina says sauntering into the study.

"Oh for goodness sake Regina this is not a business meeting, call me Emma." She sighs, "You have done before."

Regina rolls her eyes, even in her own home, barefoot, she feels more comfortable with formalities. She pours Emma an apple cider even though she didn't answer the question and sits down on a cosy looking sofa. Tucking her feet under neither her she pats the seat next to her for Emma to sit down. Emma removes her jacket and picks up the cider off the table before sitting next to former queen. The two sit in a comfortable silence, the sadness that clung to the air at the bar has lessened somewhat, and they are content to let their minds wonder while they sip their cider.

"Shall I show you the guest room Miss… Emma" she corrects herself just in time, "follow me" she adds as Emma nods smiling at the effort the Mayor seems to be making. Regina pads out of the study and up the stairs still holding her cider. So Emma follows holding hers, happy at how relaxed Regina now seems. Her eyes look up to see Regina's curved behind alighting the stairs. *Wow* she thinks, as her mind catches up. *Wow Really I have the hot's for the Evil Queen* her mind challenges her, even tonight- looking at tonight, how vulnerable, downright human Regina had been. She scolds herself, this is just being lonely, and reaching out to whomever is closest. As she stumbles at these thoughts, Regina turns,

"Are you ok?" she has a look on concern on her face, "Did the cider finish you off?"

"No I just got distracted" Emma says without realising what she said. "I mean, I tripped that's all" she feels the colour rising on her cheeks and Regina looks down with a curious look on her face, before turning and continuing up the curved stair way. A slight more sway in her hips than before.

She shows Emma the bathroom before the bedroom, placing her cider on the side unit she then gets her a fresh towel. Emma places her cider next to regina's slightly unsure, on one hand she wants Regina now but her insecurities are not fully damped by the liqueur she had drank. Regina, as she hands Emma the towel, bites her bottom lips with nerves. Suddenly uncharacteristically insure of herself also.

"Erm Emma," she starts, "thank you. Thank you for walking me home." She looks down afraid to look into the green eyes of the saviour. Afraid she has shown too much weakness for one night. She looks up eventually to see Emma smiling. A genuine smile filling her eyes with relaxed happiness. Making her face shine in beauty asif it was meant to smile at her. Just light up for Regina to see.

"It was my pleas…" she starts but Regina's lips interrupt her as she leans in for a deep Kiss. Dropping the towel between them Emma's body responds immediately. She kissed back opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, wrapping her hands around Regina's hips pulling her closer. Regina moans her body seeming to sink into Emma's, as she pushes her into the wall. Her fingers running through the long blonde waves, while Emma's hands are roaming up and down her back, grazing the toned arse she was admiring earlier. Holding Regina as close as she could get her. The kiss ends as both women lean back slightly breathing deeply. Pulling back causes Regina to realise what she has just done.

"Emma, I…" she starts dropping her head, but before she can get any further Emma raises her chin, looking into the deep brown eyes she says "Don't you dare apologise now." Ghosting a kiss on her lips Emma silently hopes she will respond. The fears in Reginas head disappear and she doesn't care if it's the booze or the blonde's kiss, buts she walks into the abyss anyway. Pulling Emma's head down, she kisses her in earnest moving round to whisper in her ear.

"Follow me."


	2. what occurs when drunk

NEXT CHAPTER

Regina led Emma into her bedroom holding gently onto her wrist. She spun Emma round to face her with surprising grace and then pushed Emma to sit on the bed. Sitting astride her, she restarted kissing her. Deeply, holding Emma's face as Emma's hands resumed rubbing up and down her back. Regina wanted more so she sat back on the saviour's knee and slowly undid the zip of her dress, shrugging it off her shoulders and placing Emma's hands back onto her bare back. Shrugging the dress off revealing a pure black bra, pushing herself to Emma, she resumes kissing, as Emma ghosts her fingers on the Mayor's sensitive olive skin. Regina moans pushing herself into Emma. Emma herself relishes the pressure the woman is causing against her, so she flips the woman pinning her to the bed. Breaking the kiss and causing Regina to moan in complaint. But as she pulls her top over her head to reveal the pure white bra her partner's eyes darken with desire. This increases tenfold as Regina licks her lips at the sight of Emma unhooking it, revealing her perky boobs but before Regina can act, Emma leans down to remove Regina's bra. Unhooking it with one hand and pulling it off with the other. Regina reaches to cup one of her partners but Emma grabs her hands pulling them above her head. Leaning down to kiss her roughly, the warmth of the two bodies making Emma forget herself. She wants to touch every inch of the Queen, every inch of the perfect skin. The skin on skin sensation driving her mad. The heat making her skin ache for the touch of Regina against her.

Emma's hands release Regina's as she sinks down her neck, lower to her collar bone, nipping and kissing the sensitive skin. Slightly sucking as she goes, she feels Regina's moans vibrate through her throat. Slowly making her to the dark nipple on top of the soft mounds. Her hand slowly circling the other one making it stand up and rise as the Mayors breathe starts to catch in her throat. With her now free hands Regina's nails drag up Emma's bare back. Not enough to bleed but enough to cause the blonde to gasp out. She slowly graces her hand around Emma's waist to undo the button to her jeans. Slowly pulling the tight denim off her hips, fighting against the pleasure Emma is causing she finally gets her to pull her pants off. Breaking the stimulation for only a second as Emma's underwear hits the ground too. Their hand resume their touching as soon as Emma leans Regina back down onto the bed. Touching every available inch of skin Emma moves south down Regina's stomach. Pulling the dress off her hips and off the end of the bed on a frenzied movement, taking her knickers with it. Emma grasps at her partners hips pinning her down to kiss the inside of her thigh, moving up towards her centre. Regina in response arched her back, moving her hips closer to Emma's roaming mouth. Groaning at the sensation, spurring Emma on.

Her lips find Regina's folds, licking the full length of her, making Regina cry out in pleasure to a deity she doesn't necessarily believe in.

"Oh Emma" Regina cries out, wanting more, wanting so much more. She runs her hands through Emma long hair trying to increase the sensation through her body. Emma continues to lick harder, focusing on Regina's very sensitive clit. She tugs and toys with it until Regina cries out for more.

"Emma" the desperation in her voice is enough to make Emma insert two fingers into her, while continuing to stimulate her clit. Regina's moans at the added contact making Emma push harder and deeper into her. Wanting her to come wanting her to respond to her touch. Wanting to be responsible for the bliss she is sure she is about to create. Regina's body soon complies, coming hard around Emma fingers. Squeezing and throbbing as Emma continues to stroke the inner walls of Regina as she come down slowly from her high.

Regina sat there for a few moments content in the afterglow of Emma ministrations. Until she say Emma's face, happy but smug. She sits up quickly, flipping Emma onto her back. The look of surprise on Emma's face making the sudden movement worth it. She couldn't give up everything and she wasn't going to let Emma have all the power. She quietened any form of protests from the blonde with quick kisses, starting on her mouth and moving quickly down her neck. Her chest and onto her toned stomach. Her curved hips. Coming back up to circle each nipple, in turn. Relishing in the firm peaks the formed unto her touch. She reached her goal eventually, Emma straining at the slow pace she was setting. She ran her tongue up the inside of her thigh and into Emma trimmed curls. Taking the full length of Emma in and causing Emma to cry out. Emma grabbed the back of her thick brown hair and pushed for more than the light contact Regina was delivering. Her hands quickly going to grasp at the bed covers as Regina readily increased the pressure. Grabbing her legs with two hands Regina pulled her closed. Deepening the movements with her tongue to move between her clit and her opening. This combined with watching Regina come not minutes before made Emma's orgasm rush upon her like a train. Never had she come so quickly for another person. But never had she had the night she just had. She was shaking as Regina finally released her legs and moved to lie next to her. With Regina now looking smug they relaxed into each other's arms. With the tension of the last few days gone completely and the shots of the evening still running through them both women slipped into a relaxed sleep together, wrapped in each other.


	3. Run

Regina woke up slowly. She hadn't slept that well in a long time but she soon woke up completely. Sitting up in bed she looked around slightly dazed. She was alone. The night's events came flooding back. What she had said and done. Letting the saviour in, letting go completely. And now she was alone.

Emma had woken up early. She had watched the sleeping brunette for what seemed like hours. Marvelled at the beauty of her relaxed face. But I felt like an illusion. Emma's mind whirled with all the Queen had done. How they had clashed on every level since they met. The anger and frustration consuming their lives as they constantly battled for dominance. At how perfectly they had come together that night. How they complimented each other, how they fit together. How could something so wrong feel so right? She was meant to be with Killian. Regna was meant to be with Robin.

Emma had had female partners in the past. She had never committed to anyone since Neal and defiantly not before but she had felt safe with women. She had felt in control. Regina was nothing like that. Could she even think about risking anything with Regina when she was still so wounded from Hook? No this was just desperation. This was just loneliness, two shattered souls seeking comfort in whatever they drank and whomever they fell into on their way into oblivion. She would not let Regina 'let her down gently' she would not be the subordinate now. Her pride dictated as much.

She slipped out as quietly as she could, picking up her scattered cloths as she rushed from the room. Trying desperately to ignore the missing body heat, the way her body seemed to crave the touch of the other woman even now. Silently making her way through the mansion grabbing her boots from where she left them at the front door and slipping out into the morning a pang of guilt shot through her. Was it wishful thinking that Regina would be upset she left. That she would be hurt. Emma told herself off. No not Regina. Regina would only be sorry she didn't get to gloat over her what had happened. Use it against her now or in the future. She had no choice but to await that time but now she was saving herself. She couldn't even fully convince herself.

As Regina woke up and realised that Emma had left, without leaving as much as a note, her pain seems to swell in her chest. It takes all her determination to get up out of bed and march towards her bathroom. Faltering slightly as she realises that is where is started last night, after giving Emma a towel which she sees is still on the floor where Emma dropped it. The desire for the infuriating blonde is adding to the head ache she already has behind her eyes, thinking the last glass of cider may have been a mistake, or even that last round of shots, or cocktails. But her inside ache at the memory of the evening she had spent with the sheriff last night. The connection she felt was not just booze. It was not just basic need for comfort. It was comfortable. It was real. It was something she never felt before and now something she must never want again. Even if Emma had not left, could she have let herself be so open? She had not disclosed any real secrets but the feeling she could was so foreign it scared her. When she was with Emma last night she had felt no fear. Emma chose to be there even though she knew exactly who Regina was, what she was capable of. She hadn't had to stick around, or walked her home, or even come in at the end of the night.

Emma went straight to the station. She had a change of clothes there, a place to shower and she could try and convince herself that she was busy, and not going to think about the previous night. She fired off a text to Mary Margret, explaining she had to nip to work to do paper work. She could collect Henry or have him dropped off at any time if it was a problem. It was fine Henry had gone to was going to a friend's house anyway and was not expected home until the next morning. Mary Margret had left a message on Emma answer machine figuring it would be ok. He wasn't at school the next day.

Regina was awake. She didn't know what to think. Undying fear at showing the sheriff. Hurt that she didn't get a note, hell not even a text. Nothing.

Anger rippled through her tingling with the familiar feeling. The safe feeling towards the blonde was slightly comforting. But is wasn't enough. At least Robin was honest, she muttered pouring herself a second cup of coffee, considering the bourbon in her dining room sideboard.

Regina found herself sat at her desk. Mindlessly looking at paper work she didn't need to bother herself with. With Snow being Mayor the towns running, day to day business were nothing to do with her. But she just couldn't let go. The woman was an idiot, too busy with her own family drama, to run the town effectively. Especially after having a baby, with the indistinct husband and the daughter, Emma. Old feelings of resentment and revenge filled her head. Her hand started glowing with the familiar purple magic at the thought of them. At the memories. Until the glass in the picture on her desk cracked and shattered. A shot of Henry, young and smiling up at the camera. Before all the drama started. She could not go down that route again. Not like that, not with dark magic. She would not lose him again due to the Charming family.

She needed a better plan.

Emma began to feel guilty by the afternoon. She had been a coward, she had run away. Just like her old self and she did not want to be that person anymore. She didn't want to be that person ever again. She had to see Regina. Face what she thought undoubtedly would be her wrath and a half. And deal with it. *are you free we need to talk* Emma fired a quick text off to the brunette. Trying to excuse the shame as she was too busy working to get into it now. But really she needed to think about what she was going to say. She didn't want Regina to rip her a new on before she was ready.

*I am at home, Miss Swan. You may come round when you wish* Regina's text back was not what Emma was expecting. It was formal but accommodating. No hint of nastiness made Emma worry. Why was she so calm? What could she be planning?

A knot of nerves tightened in the pit of her stomach. Regina was capable of a lot, wasn't she? If she was hurting, which she was, with what Robin did. Maybe running this morning was a foolish mistake. Surely Regina wouldn't go back, wouldn't risk her relationship with Henry now.

Surely.

She leaves it as long as her nerves let her. She has to suck it up and face it. She sent Regina a text letting her know she was on her way. Giving herself an extra twenty minutes to run home first. She wants to look like she has not spend all day in the office worrying about this, she want to go to Grannies and get lasagne with red pepper flakes in it. But she doesn't want to give Regina the wrong idea. This is not a date. This is an ending to something that shouldn't have even began. She wants to stop analysing herself. What they did cannot happen again, it won't go anywhere. Regina has to realise that, that it was just two drunken women who needed comfort, company and let it get out of hand. Realise that their pain made them think it was real, when it isn't.

{YeahrightEmma} her unconscious mind chirps up in a sarcastic and unhumouring tone reminiscent of the former mayor's former self. She pushed the thought down and down. Not letting it take root in her mind. Refusing to acknowledge it.

She arrives at the mansion exactly on time. She didn't want to be early or late. She waited with the bug down the street but no one needs to know that.

Regina was ready, she had taken her time to get ready. She wanted to look like she hadn't tried. She wanted to look fantastic but effortless. And that took time. Her make-up was minimal, natural but flawless. No colour, just the right enhancement. Eyes lined and lashed, lips a pale red, close to the natural hue of her lips, not the usual power house red she sported when she needed to be confident. Her hair fell naturally in waves framing her face, like she had just left it to dry after her morning shower. Natural think, smooth and silky. Her choice of outfit was equally relaxed. Plain black trousers loose fitting and flowing was she walked, with a blood red top that skimmed and hugged all her curves, in just the right places. She knew the blonde loved this top. She had seen her looking, eyes wided in town meeting when she had worn it. Showing her cleavage and curves of her waist she felt good.

Confident- this could not be made easy for Miss Swan.

She answered the door and looked her company up and down. The stare of royalty, intended to intimidate and dominate.

"Hello Miss Swan" she said allowing the Sheriff a moment. Watching her eyes widen as she looked Regina up and down. She couldn't help the smirk grace her lips. Emma tried to keep the look off her face, as her mind betrayed her.

"Do come in Miss Swan." Regina said with an air of confidence that made Emma core freeze.


	4. facing the music

Emma stepped over the thresh hold slowly. She felt slightly like she was stepping into the pit of doom. She felt afraid. Regina seemed so normal, not to mention smoking hot. The red, the blouse, the whole look got Emma's mind rebelling. {tellmeagainwhydoyounotwantthis?} Because she is not right for me, she argued back. This is just the pain from Hook. It isn't real. {whocares?}

Emma despaired, she knew what she had to do, and she knew she had to get it over with so she could move on. Even if it was hard work. Even her eyes looked bigger. Stunning deep brown chocolate drops, you could get lost in.

Regina turned to lead Emma down into the study again. She had to turn away to hide the smirk she was fighting so hard. Emma's eyes had practically shot out of her head. She didn't stop herself from staring, or couldn't. As Regina walked across the marble hall way, she deliberately rolled her hips more than usual.

"Do you want a cider, Emma?" she said with a purr. Loving the way the blonde seemed to gulp as she was brought back to the present moment. "Dear are you ok? You seem distracted." She said without a hint of mockery or concern.

"Erm…" Emma considered her options, "yeah ok" she plumped for the Dutch courage she had begun to need. She really wanted something stronger but that could be a mistake. She needed to keep her wits about her. Regina turned with the drinks and handed her one.

She couldn't get a handle on where Regina was coming from. She didn't seem to have dressed up, but she loved that top on the older woman. The colour against Regina's flawless skin was superb. She looked flawless, the roll of her hips the purr in her voice said yes. But her body language, the self-control, the shortness all said not a chance in hell. Whatever her plan was, Emma knew it was going well. She knew it was her game and she had to regain control.

She took a mouthful of her drink while Regina sat behind her desk.

"So Miss Swan, you wanted to talk with me?" Regina started, totally embodying the Evil Queen persona Emma had encountered thankfully not often. She radiated power and control causing a shiver to run down Emma spine. And not just through nerves. She was intoxicating, and Emma's mind wondered how she had not seen it before. How long her body had wanted something her mind wouldn't let her have. She wanted to grab her right now. {thisisnotgoingtoplan}

"Yes" she tried to start, Regina looked up at her with innocent eyes, "Well… er … Last night." She was hesitating way too much. "I don't know if it should happened again. What I mean is it shouldn't have happened." She takes another drink, she is clearly ballsing this up. Regina merely looks to the side, seeming to be process what she has said. Thinking how to react. She sighs and leans back in her chair.

"Well Dear, I am not surprised. You did run out on me this morning, like a scared little puppy." She wasn't smirking, she was deadly serious. She knew how to goad people. It was manipulation one oh one. "I have to say I was surprised, I thought better of you Emma." Dragging out her first name on purpose. Knowing her words would get to the blonde. She wanted a rise and she wasn't about to beg. Not it was Emma turn.

"Well I" Emma had no excuse. And they both knew it. She wanted to be straight talking, she wanted to be clear, but it was turning out a mess. "I don't know Regina, last night was so, you know. It was us but not us. We were, are so…" she couldn't finish. All she wanted to do was run and not face it. But she had family here, her parents, Henry. She would not leave. Not now. But this was scary and she didn't know why. She knew she had to face the music. Emma fidgeted as Regina thought about what to say. She was purposely taking her time.

"Well Sheriff, at least you are not under the impression that this would be a fairy take romance." She spoke like she was telling Henry off. Noticing the slight cringe the blonde displayed, knowing she was pushing it, made Regina pleased on the inside. She saw nothing wrong with what two adults did between each other. As she spoke she stood up and sauntered round her desk. Standing in front of Emma so close that Emma tried to step back. But her thigh hit the sturdy wooded desk. Emma gasped, both at the shock of the impact and at getting herself trapped by the Mayor. Regina looked her up and down a wicked smile spreading on her face.

"Do you not want this Emma?" she spoke slowly, leaning in "this is not about love, dear" she said whispering into Emma ear. Emma's body was responding in ways she could not control. Could not stop. The smell of crisp apples made her mouth water, it was taking all her self-control not to grab the Mayor. Not to run her hands through her thick dark hair. It was getting long now she wanted to pulls her head back but grasping it roughly. She wanted to wipe the smug smirk of Regina face and replace it with a begging need for bliss.

Regina lent in and kissed Emma, gently at first, building up force as she tried to draw the Sheriff out. Just as she was about to think Emma wouldn't, she felt her open her mouth and pull her in closer. Her hands snaked around her waist holding her firmly, kissing her back with passion and promise. Sinking into it, Regina lit up inside, wanting to taste Emma All over again. Nearly loosing herself control she pulls back, leaving Emma breathless. She smirks at the lack of control the Sheriff had.

"But if you don't think this should happen Miss Swan, I guess it can't" She returns to her seat behind her desk. Anger flashed in Emma's tempestuous green eyes. Regina is unfazed as Emma leans of the desk and smirks looking pointedly down her white tank top. Emma blushes and immediately straightens up straight away.

"Well dear, you haven't made yourself at all clear. I think you should possible go and clear your own head before you stumble into my presence again. But like I said, this is not a fairy take happy ending for either of us." With that she stand up and walks to the door. Expecting Emma to follow her, which she does even as she wishes she didn't. Showing her out Regina returns to the formal Mayor but Emma mind is agog. She feels like she doesn't even know what just happened. Whether it was good or bad. Reeling between lust and anger, replaying the events. If she should, could or would have done something different. She walks down the path in a daze.

"Thank you for coming see me Sheriff Swan" Regina says brightly as she closes the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok peeps. I watched the episode after Lilly. I have made a few changes to the story line. The author is killed by Lilly as she is a dragon but hasn't learnt to control it yet. She and Mal are not getting along yet. Lilly is with Hook- Two bad but reformed characters._**

 _ **Henry is the next author, but hasn't told anyone yet. He doesn't want to write people out of the story. Robin is still in New York with Zelena.** _

Regina and Mal were sat in Mal's house. It was almost exactly the same as the old days, furniture and all, except Regina noticed they did not wear the same outfits. They had been talking for little over an hour, sharing a few red wines while Malificent vented about her newly found daughter Lilly. Regina was listening but had other thinks on her mind. The images of Emma earlier had been in her head all evening. She loved how flustered the blonde had been and couldn't help the smirk creeping on her face every now and then. What was she to do?

"What are you so happy about today?" Mal asks. Looking her friend up and down.

"You are cheerful as always then!" Regina smirks. "Whatever do you mean dear?"

"You are happy, it's like you are plotting again. Who are you going to kill this time?"

"Kill Mal, really? I am not the same person. I do not kill for revenge anymore."

"Hmmm," Mal mused, "who are you getting revenge of then, without killing them?"

"I am not seeking revenge. But if you must know I do have some plans afoot. I am not talking about it yet though. I need to decide what to do." Regina answers honestly. "There is no revenge or pain"

Mal smirks as if she doesn't quite believe her, but as they are old friend she doesn't push, Regina always lets her know eventually. Anyway Mal has to think about Lilly. She continues to tell Regina about the situation. The lack of trust, the heart ache. Her need for revenge. She needs help.

Emma had spent the best part of the day trying to imagine what Regina was going to say. Now she was spending the best part of the evening trying to forget. She desperately wanted to forget how good it felt when the mayor whispered in her ear, the smell of her so close even the heat radiating from her body as she pressed it against her. Even Henry had gotten fed up with the one word answers from his mother as he was trying to discuss the importance of family and forgiveness. Eventually he went in search of his granddad for a more insightful conversation, and maybe some sword fighting practice. Emma barely noticed as he was leaving she cracked open a beer. Running through what Regina had said. *this isn't a fairy tale romance.* she couldn't help think the brunette wasn't regretting the night they spent together. At first Emma was certain she would. Then she thought this was all just a ploy to wind Emma up. To play with her and then dump her. But the more she thought about it the more she was sure Regina wanted this.

Did Emma?

She wasn't sure either way. This morning she would have said no way, but she was beginning to realize just how attractive Regina really was. She was attracted to Regina. But what about Hook, what about Henry. The more she thought the deeper down the rabbit hole she was falling. Spinning arguments around her head.

One beer turned into three beers. Three beers and a glug of whiskey. And her mind rotating faster and faster. It didn't take long for her to snap. This was all Regina's fault. Her, and her come to bed gaze, and her cocky, know it all, I own you smirk. She stood up quickly, nearly losing her balance but she didn't care. Regina had to pay for this. Emma storms up Regina's long path way. The walk over had only fuelled the fire towards the brunette, already filling her bones.

She hammers on the door making Regina jump in the kitchen. She had been mulling over what Mal had said. Trying to think of a way to help her friend with Lilly. She had to admit the touchy feely love was not her strong point. Only Henry had seen that side of her for years, he had been a small child. A small child who had rejected her at the age of ten. No this was not a confident subject. She walked to the door, slowly. She was still wearing her work pants and red top from earlier but now she bare foot. Her hair was pulled back into a scruffy pony tail. She opened the door to be bowled over by a whirl of blonde curls and angry green eyes.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing?" she shouts at the intrusion. Emma doesn't even bother responding, she just pushed Regina up against the nearest wall. Invading her personal space and mouth with a rough but passionate kiss. Totally over powering the now shorted brunette who tries to push her back, hard.

"At least close the door" she growls and scowls as Emma kicks it shut behind her. As the door slams Emma is back on Regina, relishing at the height difference. She leans over Regina, staring harshly into the brown orbs looking up at her in surprise and with slight fear. That response of slight fear drove Emma on. She kissed Regina hard, demanding entry to her mouth that she found was given quickly. More quickly than she had anticipated. Regina's hand found Emma's arse, pulling her closer, running her hand up her back. Pulling at her top, grabbing at the loose blonde curls. Emma snaked her hand between the two bodies, finding the clasp pf Regina's trousers and undoing them. Then running her hand up Regina's stomach, pulling that beautiful red top up over her head. Momentarily breaking the assault of her lips. She looked down seeing Regina's full breasts clad in a lacy silk bra, the expected black, but against her skin it enticed Emma from the pit of her stomach. Rising and falling as Regina tried to catch her breath, her eyes were nearly all black now with lust. The force Emma had used to overtake her body, the passion and anger had cause Regina's body to rebel. No not rebel, awaken. She felt alive. She felt heat. She felt fire.

"Emma" she half sighed, half moaned. Emma just took her in. Drinking her in with insatiable green eyes. The intensity took any words out of Regina's mouth before they were even formed in her mind. Her need was evident in her eyes.

Emma's mind processed the change in Regina before her conscious mind could catch up. Stroking down her toned stomach and slipping past her black panties. Her finger expertly ran down her slit, the gentleness of the pressure causing Regina to moan in frustration. Pulling at Emma hair in response as she bit her lip. Emma complied, pushing her finger harder, reaching her clit for a brief moment but then slipping deep down into her. Sliding easily into the eager opening. Grinning at how wet the former mayor was.

"Oh Regina" she teases. Regina senses the tone in her voice but the need to Emma to fill her, to take her overtakes any sarcastic remark. The power Emma is showing is intoxicating. She normally would have to regain control but she feels she is just giving herself to Emma. Much like the first time they were together which was only last night. It felt like forever ago.

Regina lets her head fall back, groaning to encourage her. Emma doesn't want to give her anything that easily. Her hand slows and she bites Regina's lip as she breaks a kiss.

"What do you want Regina?" she asks softly. Almost gently, intimately. Regina's eyes flutter open at the lack of contact.

"I want you. I want you to fuck me Emma" she says without hesitation. She knew she wanted Emma but she didn't know she would be so forceful. So in control. And she did not know she would let her. Emma didn't respond so she continued. "Please Emma" she said moving her hips to meet Emma's hand. She wanted to feel her inside her again.

Emma finally complied. Finally took her, thrusting two fingers deep inside of her. So far the heel of her hand hit Regina's clit over and over. Tucking her thumb in to circle it, she continued to thrust forcefully. The brunette arched her back against the wall in pleasure. Giving Emma cause to thrust harder, deeper. She watched Regina give in to her. She had watched the defiance and the need for control to disappear from her eyes. Replaced by lust, replaced by need. A need Emma was all too willing to satisfy.

Curling two fingers deep inside, she stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves with pleasure. Slowly at first then pushing, rubbing scissoring at a punishing pace. Regina's body bucked, her head flung back, exposing her neck which Emma latched her mouth onto. Alternating between licking and sucking. Torturing, pleasing and taking the body still pinned under neither her against her own wall. Next to her own front door. Regina found herself at the mercy of Emma and she found she liked it. She could let the blonde dominate her like no one else. Her body had taken over and reacted before she could think through the consequences. She was coming in Emma hand. Hard. Emma knew it, Emma loved it and Regina didn't care.

Slowly Emma's ministrations ceased and Regina's mind returned to rationalize within her body, whilst Emma mind was still a daze, still overcome by whatever emotions had overcome her. Regina's did care, she had let go. She had felt. She had felt Emma. Emma was dazed but not angry. She was in shock. She hadn't expected the Evil Queen to succumb to her touch so easily. But then she hadn't expected to take her like that. With such force. Dominate her. She knew she wanted slumped against the wall. Emma grabbed her to stop her from falling. She smirks as she rests her head on Emma's shoulder. Waiting to regain control of her legs.

"And what pray tell are you smirking at?" Emma asks slightly annoyed she could at all. Regina leaned back taking her weight herself against the wall. Looking up into Emma's confused eyes.

"Well dear" she muses "You seem to know what you want now."

Emma moans "For fuck sake Regina."

For once Regina took the hint.

"Take you boots off" she demand walking off into another room of her house. Emma follows her after kicking her boots off. Regina wastes no time, jumping on Emma. She pushes her against an impressive arm chair causing her to sit down with the force. She kissed her hard leaning over her. Pulling off her red jacket and white t-shirt. Regina slid down her body, kissing a biting Emma's soft skin, causing growls and moans. Leaving red marks in her wake.

As Regina reaches the top of her jeans she kneels down. Undoing her jeans slowly she pulls them off with her underwear. Smiling, she wastes no time, Emma doesn't have a chance to brace herself for Regina's assault. Her mouth and tongue immediately found Emma sensitive clit. She licks and sucks it, rolling her tongue over it as Emma grabs her thick hair pulling the messy pony tail out. Encouraging Regina, spurring her on as she brings her fingers to Emma slick opening. She knew the blonde would be ready for her so she curled two fingers painfully slowly inside her. Not stopping the lip service, she felt Emma hips and back arch of the seat, begging for more contact.

Regina was all too happy to oblige. She pushes hard and fast. Matching the pace with her tongue, she found Emma response was quick. Arching her back in time to Regina's strokes. She came within minutes. Shaking as the orgasm overcame her. As she sank back down into the seat she looks down to see Regina's brown eyes looking up at her. Licking her lips. She took in the view, being intoxicated by the brunette giving her head, so unexpectedly. She smiled running her fingers through Regina's thick hair again.

"I love this look on you" she smirked as Regina raises an eyebrow smirking.

"What look would that be Dear?"

"Between my legs" Emma grinned. Regina smiled a wicked smile, climbing up towards Emma's awaiting mouth. Kissing her as she straddled the blonde.

"Are we ok or are you going to run again?" she asks with an uncertainty that is so unlike her Emma's heart jumps slightly.

"I won't run" she tried "but we do need to talk" she strokes Regina's bare back. Trying to reassure her, making sure she knows that this is not a repeat of the night before. Her entire mood had been changed with Regina response. She was feeling hopeful.

"Ok" Regina sits back "but do you mind if I put my top on?" she stands up as goose bumps start to form on her skin. Emma stands as she leaves the room in search of her top.

"Do you want a drink Emma?" she asks hands her her top.

"Ok" Emma nods. Suddenly not feeling sure of her anger. Regina goes and comes back moments later with two shorts of amber liquid with ice.

"Here you go" she says handing Emma the drink and sitting in the corner of her settee, one foot tucked under her. Emma sits the other side mirroring her position, back in her top and jeans.

Emma sighs and takes a deep breath trying to get her thoughts.

"Look Emma" Regina interrupts. "I said this wasn't a fairy tale romance. Just blowing off steam, if that's all we are to each other" she still sounds unsure, softer than normal.

"Yeah you're right" Emma says slowly, "whatever this is, it's not a big romance. No pressure… for you or me… I mean" {howcanshegetmelikethis} "I mean, we have Henry to think of, you have Robin I have Hook"

Regina scoffs "Ah Robin. Robin made his choice, he can go to hell" She says with more anger than she intends. Than Emma expects. "I mean obviously emotions run high and er… Well let's just not make this a rebound, where we both get hurt."

"Ok" Emma thinks for a minute, "So I guess you want this then?" gesturing between them.

"I am open, yes, to this." Regina smiles repeating Emma's gesture between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina look at each. Had they just agreed to be fuck buddies? How did this happen? Emma is first to smirk, soon bursting into giggles at the idea, soon after Regina follows. Laughing out loud at the situation.

The lust was there, it had been there from the beginning, but so much had gotten in the way. The politics, the legend and the power. Always the power. They had fought over control and freedom, making excuses for the battles. Fables and fairy tales creating a conflict as old as time. The Evil Queen and the Saviour, thrown together in a story world. Unable to follow their own paths, the what-ifs of their connection. But now the writer was dead. Who knew who this other writer was, who knew what would happen, it was time to do as they wished. Take some chances. They wouldn't get hurt with this need arrangement. This was not feeling, not a happy ending. Had the battles been born out of the sexual tension, neither one able or willing to admit their feelings? To be seen as the weaker one. Conflict was part of their lives, growing up in foster homes, choosing a job where she arrested people. Emma was more comfortable at dealing with battle of strength and control. Regina's trust in attraction was also a moot point. Having lost her first love at the hands of her power crazed mother, and having the mantra 'love is weakness' drilled into her throughout her childhood. She had found it hard to let anyone like her let a lot her love someone else. This was a safer compromise.

Regina stood up and held out her hand, Emma took it as if she was signing a deal, fingers entwined. Was she selling her soul, did she care? Regina led her upstairs and into her bedroom. Emma looks around at the room she had so hastily left that very morning. Taking in the simple but elegant design Regina had adopted, it span through most of her house. Black and white, nature and minimalist. She waited while Regina went to the bath room, freshening up and getting ready for bed. She smiled at Regina's taste. The smaller brunette came back in simple pyjama bottoms and top, hair loose and make-up free. She handed Emma a spare set of night clothes and waited for her to get ready for bed too. Emma came back having washed her face, de tangles her hair and swilled toothpaste around her mouth. Feeling fresher she walked up to Regina slowly. Breathing in her natural soft smell and smiling.

Looking down as Regina sat on the end of her bed, black sheets and blanket all neatly made, Emma stood close. Looking up at her, Emma saw a look of vulnerability in her dark eyes she had never seen before. It made her want to reach out and touch the brunette, to reassure her. But she didn't know how. Her hand reached out and gentle strokes down Regina face, and to her surprise Regina leaned into it ever so slightly. Emma sinks to her knees in front of her, never breaking eye contact. She kneels between her legs, gently stroking her hands up and down her legs. Regina reaches over and cups Emma's chin to meet her in a soft gentle kiss that slowly deepens. The chasteness of the contact causing both women to moan in pleasure. Meanwhile Emma's hands move up to undo Regina's trousers once again. Pulling them slowly off, Emma only breaks the kiss to take of Regina's top as well. Regina moves back on the bed as Emma stands to take off her own clothes.

Emma looks down at the hungry dark eyes before her, taking all of her in. She feels Regina is looking into her darkest parts with desire and need. She sits astride the former mayor, holding her face either side as she explores her willing mouth with her tongue. Regina's hands move up and down the blonde's toned stomach and over her now erect nipples. Gently skimming the peaks agonisingly slowly. Emma's back arches slightly, the gentleness equating to burning on her skin, focusing deep in her core. Regina runs her hand down and between Emma's legs, feeling the heat as she runs her fingers into the other woman's slick folds. Relishing in the ease her hand enters the other woman and the throated groans it creates.

Emma's hand follows suit, down between the brunettes full breast, down her stomach and down between her legs. Causing a gasp to escape Regina as her tips back, as Emma find she is a wet as her. The other hand holds Regina close as both women explore the other. Even though the two were experientially turned on the build-up is slower. Both women moaning and gasping, getting off on the look and feel of the other. Skin against skin, slowly getting closer and closer to the edge. Rocking back and forth the find the slow rhythm getting faster and more frantic.

Emma starts to come undone first, her breathe hitching as Regina's fingers find her g-spot and her thumb hits her clit. Causing her whole body to shake and her hips to jerk. Feeling Emma's body tighten around her and shudder as her orgasm takes over causes Regina to go over the edge moments later. Both women collapse in a tangle of arms and legs. Riding out the pleasure for as long as possible before removing fingers and hands. Gasping to get their breathing back to a normal rhythm, as their hearts feel like they are about to burst from their chests.

"Emma" Regina whispers but the blonde just gently shushes her. Scooting up the bed, they get under the covers. Emma wrapping her arm around Regina as her head rests in the crook of her shoulder. A small smile creeps onto Regina's face but before they know it both women are sound asleep.

Emma woke up early but she didn't want to run, she wouldn't leave it like she left it before.

She kissed Regina on the forehead and whispered "I have to go"

Regina's eyes fluttered open with a soft smile. "Ok"


	7. just relax

Regina didn't stay in her bed for long after Emma had left. She felt rejuvenated and full of energy. Strangely positive. She had a shower and got dressed trying to think of things to do.

It was a bright day in Storybrooke, so she decided to have breakfast coffee at Grannies. It seems however that everyone on Storybrooke had had the same idea. Grannies was packed, even Snow and Charming were sat having breakfast cramped up with Leeroy. Regina looked around for a seat but found she didn't want to stay in the busy diner. So on a snap decision she orders two coffees and a bear claw and headed over to the station.

Emma had felt equally upbeat that morning, she hurried home, got showered and ready for work. Practically bouncing into the small office. She even sent a text to David, suggesting he come in late that morning, he could spend the morning with Mary Margret. She sat at her desk, humming along to the radio and leafing through a pile of papers on her desk. It felt like a holiday not to have to be worrying about something or nothing. When Regina came in quietly Emma jumped, she had been so lost in her own thoughts. She spilt her sheriff office coffee all over her desk and onto the floor cursing under her breathe. Regina looked for a minute and smirked as Emma laughed at her own clumsiness.

"Good job I brought you this then." She mused still smiling.

"I suppose but if you hadn't sneaked up on, I wouldn't need it."

"Don't blame me Miss Swan, you are supposed to be on duty, ready at a moment's notice. Not singing in your own world." Causing Emma to blush.

"I am ready, those were my lightening reflexes" she laughs attempting to mop up the mess.

"If you say so" Regina handed Emma the coffee and bear claw. Emma raised her eye brow and it was Regina turn to blush. She almost left there and then. What was she doing? She dismissed the worries as quickly as they came. She was just being nice, like Henry wanted. Yeah just making nice with his birth mother. He wanted a big happy family. This was nothing more than that.

"I figured you wouldn't have had breakfast Sheriff Swan" Grinning as the blonde nodded in confirmation. "Although it isn't the healthiest, I know you like them." She said as Emma took the pastry out of the bag and took a big bite grinning.

"Yeah I love 'em" she continued to smile between bites. Regina picked up here coffee and turned to leave.

"What, are you goin?'" Emma asked surprised. She wanted the brunette's company. I may stop her thinking about her if she was actually with her.

"Yes Sheriff, you have work to do, and if you don't I would suggest you tidy this place up" she says, her sarcasm somewhat diminished by her flirty smile as she spoke. "I am off to see a friend"

"A friend?" Emma grins, she couldn't resist the dig.

"Yes Sheriff Swan, I do have one or two." Regina pouts none committedly and with that she leaves striding out of the door with a roll of her hips. Making sure the Sheriff can see her curves.

Emma finishes her breakfast and carries on with her paper work, but her mind cannot get of the flirty brunette. The sexy pout left Emma's heart in the throat as she left. And was it wrong that she became turned on at went ever she was called Sheriff by the former mayor. The purr in her voice sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes drifted around the place, it was indeed a mess. So she threw some of her pent up energy into tiding up. Trying to work herself focused before David came into work and noticed her bouncing off walls. This crush was seriously effecting her concentration. It was a good job the town was quiet.

Regina decided to walk to Mal's house so it took longer than she thought. She was glad to find just her friend was at home. Lilly was at her new boyfriends house. They sat down in the double arm chairs after Mal had made them a light lunch of salmon and salad with crisp brown rolls. She poured two glasses of deep red wine. They sat for only a second when Malificent exclaimed out of the blue, "You had sex"

"What?" Regina blushed, "How did you… what do you mean" she spluttered unconvincingly.

"I know you Regina" Malificent smiled a knowing smile. Regina didn't need to ask how and neither did she deny it. She was comfortable with Mal but still it unnerved her, she knew her so well. She could read her like a book. No one had ever done that like Mal.

"Well Mal, I need to talk to you. I will try and help you with Lilly but I want your help too." She starts trying to embody the Evil Queen but still sounding like the girl that first met Mal in her castle hopefully naive but vengefully determined.

"What do you need my help for?" Mal asked Regina thoughtfully.

"Well I need clarity of magic. Magic I don't understand" Regina started nervously. "It was a true love spell I did years ago."

"Ok" Mal says warily. "Ok I will help you. What can you do to help with Lilly?" she asks.

"Well" Regina starts, "I have a teenage son, which is a start. But more importantly I know how to deal with Emma. A child of the foster system. I have seen the two idiots bond with her. If all else fails, I know a spell." She adds only half joking.

"I don't want a spell" Mal adds before she realises that it was a joke.

"I can talk to Lilly. See what she is after, but my first advice is to tone it down. You are not a mother to baby. You are mother to a woman, maybe challenge her. Not to a duel." She adds quickly, "but don't be such a wet blanket. Don't be so easy, just be you and not put up with any crap. She is acting out because she hasn't grown up with a role model. She is testing you. You have limits, decide what they are and draw some lines."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Mal asks in an honestly vulnerable moment Regina cannot believe.

"She wants to get to know you dear." Regina stroked Mal's arm. "But it won't, be easy. Let her come to you on her own term. It's her way of control. Come on we both know about control." She smirks.

They take a sip of their wine momentarily taking in how they used to be. Mal snaps out of it first.

"So what is going on Regina?" she asks in her sultry voice. "What do you need help with?"

"Magic" Regina starts. "Information on pixie magic, fairy magic, to find your true love."

"The one Tinkerbell performed" Mal asked, somewhat shocking Regina.

"Yes, that one" Regina confirmed suspiciously. "How do you know that?" Mal just smirks and waves for Regina to continue with her story. She does but not before making a note to get an answer from the older blonde later. "Well I am wondering what could go wrong. Can it pass through universes? Is it reliable 100%?" Regina is thinking aloud.

"What exactly brought this on Dear?" Mal interrupts, afraid she was starting to ramble.

"Well" Regina starts, thinking how to word her train of thought she has been having. "When Tink did the spell, back in the Enchanted Forest. It led us to the tavern where Robin Hood was sat. All I could see of him was a hood and his tattoo. How the light hovered about the lion. What I want to know is, is it 100% Robin Hood or something about that tattoo that is the key to my true love." Mal looks at her

"Well it is possible the magic was showing you a sign. If it couldn't reach your actual true love. But why not ask Tink or the fairies? It can't have been the strongest of spells, and given your situation, I guess anything is possible.

"My situation?" Regina asks too quickly. Panicking the blonde knew too much. How?

"Yes well Robin isn't much of a true love now is he?" Regina inwardly sighs in relief.

"Well no I guess not" she admits. Finally letting go of the last piece of hope she had been holding onto. It was liberating. "He was a bit of an idiot, I mean we slept together while his wife lay frozen"

Mal smirked "Well you agreed to try and save her. Your sister no less."

"I didn't bloody know did I?" Regina snapped.

"Ok" Mal raises her hands in defeat. She didn't want to push her friend today, she still needed her help.

"Anyway I don't want to ask the fairies, they are so defensive. To them their spells are fool proof. They act so moral but they full off pride. Ha nuns what was I thinking."

"So Regina, what has brought this on? Why are you asking now?" Mal tried to get back to the problem at hand.

"Well Robin wasn't who I thought was he. Even you can see that."

"What do you mean 'even' me? I know you Regina I know you well. And I know you are keeping something from me, tell me the whole story."

"Well there is one other thing." She hesitates not sure how to proceed. "You know I was happy yesterday, I mean I seemed better you know. Well it was a person and I thought they could first be a toy. You know to get out aggression or tension. But we were you know together last night and I noticed a tattoo. A lion tattoo. I don't know if they know about this story so I don't think they know the significance but I do. And well I feel like I am getting feelings. No I am noticing feeling I have had for a while." She sighed feeling lighter now that she had told someone but scared of her reaction. God I am rambling again she thinks. Mal sits listening with a bemused smile on her lips. Seeing her friend like this was surprising to say the least. Never had someone got under her skin like this. Not even Malificent herself. She pondered for a moment.

"So this… person. You have been sleeping with them for what two days? Three?" she starts, "And they expect what? I am guessing it not anything serious. And you are thinking true love. What are you form Disney? You need to relax Regina. Let whatever this is be whatever it is. You cannot predict the future any more than I can shit gold so enjoy the moment. No plans, no revenge, not true love." Mal finished with a mouthful of wine while Regina sits lost for words. Control was all she had had for so long it felt strange to have to let it go, but Mal was right. Between her and Emma was not a marriage. And letting Emma dominate and control her was a new high she had never needed before. But now she had tasted it, it was a craving she wasn't going to ignore.

"You're right" she finally said sipping her wine. "I think I will"

"Good," Mal says deftly, "Now back to Lilly"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma got home after work and was happy to see just Mary Margret there cooking some food.

"There is enough for you" she smiled looking up from her chopping. "You seem to have been really busy over the last few days but David hasn't mentioned anything big" she questioned Emma but didn't really. Her head cocked to the side, curiously.

"Yeah, I have been" Emma runs her hands nervously through her hair. "Erm well I had a lot of work with stuff you know? I need a shower, I'll join you for dinner in like half an hour?"

"Yeah that would be fine, hey you wanna watch a film and have a glass of wine tonight. David is out. Henry is at the library doing some school work." Mary Margret suggests throwing some veg into a pan.

"Yeah great" Emma says heading into the bathroom. She was actually looking forward to chilling with her friend. It had felt like a hectic few days.

She turned on the shower and took her clothes off as it heated up. Stepping in it she relished the water rushing through her long hair, her mind started to wonder. She washed her hair and rubbed shower gel onto her skin as the conditioner ran out. She thought back over the last few days. She thought of Regina and what they had done together. She thought about her angry brown eyes, her fighting lips trying to overpower her. She thought how she looked just after she came, the relaxed expression the lack of tension. As she thought her hands had slipped down between her legs, slowly running up and down her sex. She tipped her head back at the sensation, imaging how the former mayors hands had felt, her lips on her neck. Moving down to her nipples she used her free hand to tweak and pull at one. Moaning she pushed two fingers into her opening, pushing in and out she felt herself coming undone at the thought of the brunette. One hand run up and down her stomach gracing her nipples, tweaking them hard. Her other hand running in and out all the way up and down herself. She flicked over her clit on each stroke. Needing to move quicker and hard as her pleasure was building. Eventually her second hand came down so she could stimulate her clit and inside at the same time. She stifled her moans as best she could, hoping Mary Margret couldn't hear her as she came. Thinking of one person as she tipped over the edge, and how her deep brown eyes rolled in her head as she came. How her walls clamped around Emma's fingers as she fucked her climax. How she moaned and arched her back, shaking as pleasure over took her. She got out of the shower feeling slightly more satisfied but not much. She still had a certain person on her mind. She got her comfy jogging bums and tank top on and quickly dried her hair before returning to join Mary Margret in the kitchen.

"So M what are you cooking?" she grinned grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge and pouring her and Mary Margret a glass.

"It's a veggie stir fry, just quick and simple" the pixie haired woman said, reaching for her glass and taking a sip.

"Veggie?" Emma pulled her face in mock disgust.

"Yeah Emma, vegetables." She smirked. "Trust me it is good. Even henry likes it." She had finished cooking and plated up the food, so she went and sat on the sofa. Resting her plate on her knees she switched on the T.V. Emma followed suit with her own plate, setting her glass on the coffee table.

"What are we watching?" Emma asked.

"I think we need a funny movie" Mary Margret answered. "Heat?"

"Ok if you insist" Emma replied rolling her eyes as her friend put on the no doubt cheesy film but feeling glad it wasn't a rom com. They ate their food in relative silence, comfortable with each other, laughing out loud at the film. Putting the plates in the kitchen but leaving the washing up until later even Emma admitted that the stir fry was good. Making Mary Margret beam with pride.

"I told you so" she said. Relaxing back into the sofa both woman were enjoying the film, when Emma's phone beeped a message. She lazily looked at the sender id, it was Henry.

*Hey Mom, can you pick me up? X* he asked.

*Sorry kid, me and MM have had a glass of wine, maybe ask your other Mom*

She felt bad for not getting him but it wouldn't do to be arrested being the town's sheriff. She didn't know he would be asking for a lift, he usually didn't. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She had needed a chill night with her friend slash mum and her mind had been taken off the last few days and the salacious brunette.

*ok mom xx have fun * Henry texted back and Emma felt slightly relieved that her son would not hold a grudge.

*see you soon kid xx* she text back smiling.

"Who is that?" Mary Margret asked matching Emma smile.

"Just Henry" she answer turning to the film, "this isn't that bad, you know. I quite like it" both women laughed.

Emma's phone beeped again, but this time Emma was surprised to see it wasn't Henry texting her, it was Regina.

*are you even able to look after my son Miss Swan?* her face dropped in shock. What was this about now?

*Excuse me? What are you talking about?* she replied quickly. Feeling some degree of anger build inside her. Regina on the other hand smirked.

*You are unable to collect him from the library, in lieu of socializing with your friends. Are your priorities are in order? Did you know where he was?*

Emma is aghast. She was furious. Of course she knew where Henry was. Henry had walked home from the library a million times. He never complained before. Had he told his other mother on purpose? She couldn't believe it. Henry just wanted everyone to get along. What was going on? No matter what she was angry. Regina always managed to get under her skin.

*Regina, I do not know what you problem is. I am perfectly capable of looking after our son. He has lived with myself and Mary Margret without incident for ages now.* she was still angry but didn't want to let Regina know how much just yet. The film had finished and Mary Margret had gone into the kitchen to clean the dishes. Emma was left thinking of what to do. Within a few minutes Henry came walking through the door.

"Did you mom give you a ride home?" Emma said with slightly more aggression than she intended.

Henry pause, "Erm yeah, why? You suggested it." his look of confusion confirmed Emma suspicion that he had no idea what friction he had caused.

"Just asking kid, you got here quickly that's all?" his mother quickly covered. He seemed to accept the explanation and went up to his room to deposit his bag.

"Are you hungry" Mary Margret asked. "I made you some stir fry!"

"Cool yeah starving" the teenager replied enthusiastically. Grabbing a plateful of food, he sat down. Emma quickly went outside to the street to see if Regina was still there. She was more than disappointed to miss the black car, the street was empty. Inside, she had hoped the woman would be waiting. Wanting her. She had almost expected her to be. Maybe it was wishful thinking. But why she didn't want to chat to her she wanted to hurt her. Punish her for taunting her, make her pay, her beg. Maybe now wasn't the time. Henry had just come home, plus she was supposed to be chilling with Mary Margret.

They settled back down. Henry was unusually quiet but he chatted to the two women comfortably. Mary Margret noticed that both the daughter and grandson seemed distracted, but she did not pry. She could tell they were deep in thought and nowhere near ready to talk. She also felt that the two people were not on the same page. Henry was thinking and Emma was thinking but not about the same thing. They barely even noticed each other that night, she worried, and they had spent so many nights in each other pockets. Now her family seemed so distant. It made her heart sink. She was not a patient person by nature, but would she have to wait out both Henry and Emma's moods?

Henry decided he would go upstairs and put his mind to better use on his video games. He excused himself and his grandma and mom said their goodnights. He went upstairs and played his game. Loosing himself in the moment and game. He didn't or could hear what happened in the house that evening.

"Emma" Mary Margret started, "What is on your mind?"

Emma looked at the small brunette. Trying to decide her response. She needed someone to talk to. And who better really than her mother. But she was very unsure. The history between Regina and Snow…. Who could compete with that? So she decided to take the conservative route.

"Well I erm. Have been thinking…" she say vaguely.

"Well that clears it up," the brunette smiled warmly. "I know I'm and not your mom, mom but you can always talk to me. We are friends" she finishes almost hopefully, not quite sure of herself.

Emma looks up, "Hey, hey" she says, "I can talk to you, I just do not know what I want to say yet. But trust me. I know you are my mom." She smiles holding out her hand and squeezing Mary Margret's. She smiled back and rose out of her seat, "I am going to bed" she says, "Just know I am here."

With that she left the room and when to her bedroom. Quietly closing the door behind her. Emma felt bad, her mom seemed sad, it was like she was trying so hard to connect but just could make it. She knew Mary Margret meant well but how could she explain this Regina think with her. It was more complicated than ever, if it wasn't her living it she would not have believed it. Sleeping with her step grandmother by marriage, who was only just older than her because of a magical curse. She shook her head, deciding to go to bed and chill out. She popped her head into Henry's room and found him asleep on his bed, his T.V. still on, he had put a film on instead of his video games. She shut it off and put a blanket over him. Creeping out the room she looked at him amazed at what had happened since she met him.

She sat on her bed and jumped as her phone beeped. Looking down at it she saw it was Regina again. What did she want now? She thought about ignoring the text but she could not hold in her curiosity. Was she a cat heading towards her death?

*My my Miss Swan. You have gone quiet, drink taken over?*

She sighed, did she want to get involved in this now, and she was starting to feel tired. She bit the bullet anyway.

*No Madame Mayor, I am just tired. Can I help you?*

She sat back in her bed. Too tired to even shut of her light, she was glad she had put on her pyjamas before she ate. She was dozing as Regina text back, making her jump back to reality.

*I doubt you can do anything of use Miss Swan. No, if you are tired dear off to sleep.* she text the sarcasm dripping from her reply like venom.

Emma still felt the angry, why was the woman so bloody infuriating. Emma honestly wondered if she did it on purpose. Dismissing the idea, she rolled on her side and tried to decide what to do next. Could she let the mayor win this time? Was it worth it for a nights peace?


	9. Chapter 9

Emma still felt the angry, why was the woman so bloody infuriating. Emma honestly wondered if she did it on purpose. Wrongly dismissing the idea, she rolled on her side and tried to decide what to do next. Could she let the mayor win this time? Was it worth it for a night's peace?

It was a decision. She didn't want to let her win, but her mind went to what was really winning for the former evil queen. Her, Regina, winning an argument or her, Emma, coming running. What was the plan?

She wasn't sure. She didn't know how to play it. That was what made her more scared. She knew Regina wanted her to fight back, come running. But she knew she wanted to come running. She wanted to go and show her. It was the clash between Regina having her way, even thought it was Emma's way but still being able to gloat and lord herself over Emma. Emma was fighting for her pride. Was that worth her happiness where Regina is concerned? Was Reinga her happiness?

She ignored the text messages from Regina, in lieu of sorting herself out, mentally. She was thinking about everything. About how her mother seemed worried about her. About how Henry was acting distantly. She was thinking about she and the evil queen had been since the trip to New York. Had they been friend, confidants? They helped each other like a team. Regina had saved her. Stopped her becoming the evil version of herself. She reached her when she didn't think anyone could. She was fighting with the knowledge of Lily and what her parents had done to try and save her, at the expense of a foetus. A chick still in its egg. Off what she could have done in their combined childhoods if she would have known anything. The link, parents, dragons, curses. Anything. Emma spiralling to the dark side, Regina had known, recognised and acted on the signs.

Regina was getting a little impatient. Emma hadn't risen to the bait like she had hoped. Usually insults to her parenting skills worked hands down. This time she felt like she was going to be disappointed.

She was wrong.

It was late and Regina had decided to finish her cider and head off to bed. There was no point hoping for something that wouldn't happen. However a loud hammering at the door caused her to jump, excitement trembling though her body. No one else had ever dared to knock like Emma did. She brushed herself down, straighten her hair and headed to then door. Emma stood there panting, her wild curls looked even wilder than usual. Her eyes were alight, green elements glinting in the night sky, fierce and animalistic.

Emma rushed in pulling Regina with her spinning her around to kick the door closed and push her against the wall. She pins her there, arm up across her neck as the other hand braces against the wall. Regina arches her hips against Emma, embracing the feeling of her over powering stance. Being trapped underneath her strong body. Pinned against the wall, her hand run up and down Emma's toned back, digging her fingers in through the fabric of her shirt, causing Emma to hiss a little.

"Why hello Miss Swan." She manages to say calmly, "What do I own the pleasure."

Emma marvels at her composure, "You invited me Madam Mayor" she replies caused Regina to frown in confusion. She had decided that not denying it was her idea to come over was the best way to slip that little bit of power away from her. She knew the brunette wouldn't admit it unless she could hold it over Emma.

"I don't recall making such a request" she didn't but even if she had, she wouldn't have admitted it.

"Oh but you did" Emma smiled, "you made it impossible to ignore it"

"I have no idea what you mean. You must have misread my messages, Miss Swan. Maybe you just needed an excuse to see me." Regina continued to deny, making Emma smile. She would love making her beg and admit the truth.

"We shall see." Is all Emma says, as she flips the former Mayor suddenly around, hand cuffing her hands behind her back. Forcing her soft cheek to the cold white plaster. She leans her weight resting between Regina's shoulder blades.

"Let's get moving." She whispers into her ear and pulls her off the wall, marching her into the house. Regina is already wet with anticipation as she was walked, pushed up the step towards her study. Her huge oak desk awaited them in a grand room, wall paper depicting trees and forest. Emma saw the desk and pushed Regina towards it forcefully. She brushed everything onto the floor causing Regina to scowl. A scowl that did not last long, as soon after Regina found herself leaning onto the cold hard surface at Emma's none verbal command.

"So Regina what shall we do?" Emma purred, "What can I do?"

"Uncuff me Miss Swan" Regina said without any conviction, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of this?" Emma scoffs, "Who said there was any meaning for this?" she laughs softly.

Emma leaned over Regina pushing her hips and pelvic bone against her firm arse. Rolling her own hips, Regina adds a slightly pressure back. With one hand holding her down Emma uses her free hand to graze her fingers up Regina's leg. Lifting up her skirt, she discovers Regina is wearing hold ups not tights. Grazing over the top of them, inside Regina's thigh, Emma Sighs, "Mmm, you didn't want me here huh?" wondering what exactly Regina had planned.

"I have had a busy work day Miss Swan." She snaps back, knowing that it is a lie and never going to convince Emma even if she didn't have her super powers. Even if Regina did where nice underwear under her skirt sometimes, today she hadn't been at work at all. Hell she wasn't even mayor anymore, drinking wine with your oldest friend would never be considered a job.

"Yeah right" is all Emma said as she undid Regina's pencil skirt. Pulling it down Regina steps out of it heels still on. On her way back up Emma licks the back of Regina thigh right up to the curve of her butt cheek and down around her small black panties. A small groan escaped Regina's lips causing her to curse internally. Emma smirked, this was already delicious. Her hand snaked into Regina's pants, down past her arse and slipping one finger to run along her slit. Realising how wet Regina had become made her even more eager to get her confession. Pushing deeper Emma's finger glided into Regina and she felt her muscles contract around her. She pulled her hands back making Regina shudder, Emma could tell she missed her touch.

"What's wrong dear?" she said mimicking the Evil Queen, "Did you want more?"

Regina merely shrugged, she wasn't giving in without a fight, and Emma was impressed. So she pulled Regina panties down slowly and deliberately grazing the skin all the way to her ankles. All Regina did was grit her teeth holding in the moans but the rise of goose bumps and shallow breathing gave away the effect Emma was having. Emma stood up marvelling at the sight before her, smiling.

She instructed Regina to stand up and turn to face her, noticing the former Mayor struggle, trying to get out of the police issue handcuffs. Causing Emma to realize there was still some fight left in her. She smirked at the frustrated look on Regina face as she tried to hide her efforts.

*Good* she thought.

Regina turned around to face Emma, making sure her head was held high. Even in her semi exposed state she could still be as regal as anyone else. She would not be ashamed. This is what she had been craving all night but she would not being dominated without a fight.

"What now Miss Swan" she said looking directly into Emma's lust filled eyes "Are you just going to stare" she raised her eyebrows, cocky and challenging Emma. *Gorrrrd* Emma thought, what she didn't want to do to the salacious brunette.

"Sit down Regina" she commanded.

"Where?" Regina said complying with Emma's demand, slightly shocking herself and Emma.

"On this chair" Emma guided her. It was an expensive looking chair, the back was small but cushioned, and it had arms at the side carved and intricate dragons. Regina sat, her arms falling over the back of the chair without pulling her shoulders but effectively pinning her in place. Emma stood before her, leaning over she kissed Regina, long and hard. Invading her mouth but keeping her hands on the arms of the chair, making Regina's body light up. She was craving the touch of the blonde. It was like a fire burning beneath the skin, rushing all through Regina's body, focusing in her naked centre.

Emma pulled away from the kiss, to slowly unbutton Regina's shirt. Slowly revealing firm mounds as they rose and fell rapidly with her breathing. Emma smirked as she reached onto Regina's desk, grabbing a pair of scissors and cut middle of her rather expensive bra, grinning as it fell open revealing two perfectly formed boobs and the look of shock and anger on Regina's perfect face. Her grin only widening as Regina tried to lunge forward off the chair before realising she was trapped she sat leaning forward, still glaring.

"Is it cold in here Madam Mayor?" Emma chuckled, making Regina's eyes only darken. Emma pushed Regina back into the seat by the shoulder, dipping her head to forcefully suck on one already erect nipple. As she feels Regina relax against her hand. So she places it back on the arm. She stops kissing the first nipple and moves across to the next nipple. Raking her teeth over the sensitive skin she feels Regina drop her head back in pleasure. Emma wastes no time in attacking her exposed neck, first running her tongue from collar bone to ear lobe. Biting the lobe causing a growl to vocalise from deep within Regina. Next kissing and nipping down to the centre of her chest, then up to kiss her on the lips, softly running her tongue along her lips.

The whole time her hands have been on the chair arms. Her body distant from Regina's, the only point of contact was her mouth, lips and tongue. Emma could feel the heat radiating from Regina's exposed body. She was dying to touch it herself. She pulled back to see Regina breathing heavily. Her beautiful skin seemed alive, shining beneath her. She looked at her flushed face, deep into those dark pools that were deepening with desire.

"Do you want more?" she whispered into her ear feeling rather seeing her nod in response.

"Is this why you invited me here?" she pushed, surprised to hear Regina's response.

"I didn't invite you"

Emma was so shocked her jaw must have dropped, she had to recover quickly so she tried to smirk.

"Really?" she laughed. Emma took the challenge head on, she thrust two fingers deep into Regina, seeing the other woman arch nearly completely off the chair gasping in pleasure. She pulled out and thrust a few more times as deep as she could. Regina's eyes rolling back as she rode Emma's fingers. Until Emma stopped, pulling her fingers out to rub up and down her slit teasing her opening and flicking her clit as she went. Not sensation enough to tip Regina over the edge, even when Emma leaned down to suck one nipple softly and play with one with the other with her free hand. Regina was almost there, she was so close. Just kept on the peak, just before the point of no return.

"Oh Emma, please" she cried out eventually "Please" she didn't care what power she had lost, the tension building inside her more than anyone had ever managed to do, even Mal never took her this far. Emma stopped her ministrations and lifted her head.

"What do you want Regina?" she said

"I want you to finish" Regina demanded self-control seeming to be a thing of the past.

"You want me to finish?" Emma said slightly playing with Regina's clit. The Queen's head dropped back in frustration.

"Finish me" she demanded, Emma smirked.

"I think you have wanted this a lot today" she pushed, her finger and thumb delicately teasing the brunette.

"Yes" Regina finally admitted, "Yes I wanted you here. I wanted you" she was gasping so close, tipping her hips closer. She was so close but so far. "Emma please" she begged.

Emma grinned plunging her fingers deep inside her, feeling the ridges shudder at her touch. Her mouth sank directly to Regina's clit as her other hand pulled and tweaked at her nipples. Seconds later Regina came hard against Emma, her hips jerking in spasm, whole body shuddering. Moaning Regina felt her shoulders burn in complaint at the reaction but she couldn't care less. Pleasure waved through her whole body. Almost to the point of pain as the release coursed through her. Minutes later Emma moved away from her clit. Her hand resting on Regina's hips. She snugged up to Regina's body, kissing her slowly letting her come down slowly off the high.

Emma reached around to uncuff the partner. Letting her stretch out her shoulders, still complaining at the exertion placed upon them. They would for at least a couple days. Regina looked up at her all big eyes, not brown but black pools of desire.

"On your knees Miss Mills." Emma bits with not just a little bit of authority. Regina slit forward off her chair, kneeling before her. Emma looked down noticing the stiff peaks of Regina's nipples, peaking out of her shirt, feeling the desire burn inside her. She quickly pulled her jeans off, running her hand over herself through the fabric of her panties. She felt the buzz inside as she grazed over her clit, needing more. So much more. So she ran her hand inside the panties delving inside herself, feeling the wetness. She looked down to see Regina transfixed on the movements of her hand, licking her lips.

"Do you want a taste?" she asked, holding her fingers to Regina's flushed lips, which parted immediately, sucking hard on Emma's fingers. Emma stepped forward using her hand to guide Regina's face closer to her crotch. Regina didn't need much of a hint, she pulled Emma's cotton underwear down and off, then buried her head in her moist curls. She licked the full length of Emma, feeling the younger woman begin to shudder and moan. Holding her hips steady, Regina guided Emma to lean on the table and raise one leg over her shoulder. Emma's hand ran through Regina's hair, grasping at it and pulling it as her arousal continued to grow. Regina could feel her getting closer and closer, she loved how amazing Emma tasted, how wet she was just for her. She thought about teasing her but Emma was so closed already she carried on. She slips her hand between Emma's thighs, her tongue flicking Emma's clit as her fingers entered her. She smiles as Emma's hip buck and ride her fast and hard. It was not long until her whole body is shaking around her. Waves of pleasure wash over her, her whole body spasm, her hands pulling at Regina's hair. Pushing and pulling as she came in her face.

Eventually she stills, relaxing her grip on Regina. She sighs in pleasure. Leaning her weight back onto the table. Slowly she calms down, leaning forward and she holds Regina's hand to pull her up. Smiling as she does, Regina looks fucked. Her usually perfectly hair is a mess and her face is still flushed, her semi naked body has a sheen to it. It was a mouth-watering looks on the perfectly presented woman. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Well" Emma says suddenly slightly at a loss of what to say. She hadn't planned what to say afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well" Emma says suddenly slightly at a loss of what to say. She hadn't planned what to say afterwards. "Do you want to pour me a drink?" she smirked cheekily.

Regina's jaw dropped, she laughed at the pure front of the woman in front of her with no pants on winking at her for a drink.

"You have some cleaning up to do" she said deeply, looking at her desk paraphernalia all over the floor. Regina turns to walk towards the whiskey decanter on the side board, not bothering to put her skirt or knickers back on. Knowing full well that Emma hadn't taken her eyes off her arse as she went. She still had her heels and hold ups on so she knew her arse must look. She smirked as she poured two drinks and turned flashing her still exposed chest to Emma. She cocked her hip and raised her eyebrow, waiting for Emma to tidy up her office, as she sipped her drink.

Emma audibly swallowed. The women was stunning. How could someone have so much power radiating off her when she was half naked? It was amazing. She held a hand out for a drink to find Regina shaking her head and waving her finger.

"The mess Miss Swan" she purred, gesturing around her. Emma look around her, suddenly grinning cheekily again, she decided she would tidy up. She turned and slowly bend down to pick up the first of the papers. She grinned as it was Regina's turn to swallow audibly. She had not put her trousers back on, she leaned over, exposing herself to the Queen completely. Taking her time and stretching all the right angles she tidied Regina's study, when she had finished she stood up and strolled over to where the she stood. Taking one of the glasses out of Regina's hand she didn't bother to ask this time. She grazed the skin of the woman's leg with her own naked leg causing Regina exhale. She took a sip as she leaning into the woman's body, pinning her against her own side board softly with her body weight. Regina quivered against her, her breathe quickening.

"Is that better Ms Mills?" she said throatily she said looking Regina up and down.

"Yes" Regina said quietly, seemingly for once lost for words. She looked up at Emma licking her lips and putting her drink down behind her. She slowly pulled Emma tank up and off her, tutting as Emma figured out where to put her arm so her drink didn't spill. She then looked her up and down, reaching for her drink and resting her free hand on Emma stomach, making lazy shapes with her fingers. She slowly increased the pressure watching Emma's face, taking in how her breathing increased and her pupils dilated even further. She finished her drink and placed the glass behind her, moving to push Emma against the unit by her hips. Leaning in she kissed her neck grasping at her waist. Emma's head dropped back in pleasure, exposing more skin for the dark eyed brunette to attack. Regina continued her assault, pressing her body to Emma's. Licking up her neck she found her jaw line and continued to eventually kiss her. Invading her mouth she moaned herself as she explored the blonde's mouth. Deepening it as Emma kissed back matching her paced. Increasing the intensity and passion as they went. Regina ran her hand around to Emma's back and undid her bra strap, pulling the garment forward and off momentarily breaking the kiss.

"That is how you should take off my bra in the future, Miss Swan" she says smirking.

"Noted" is all Emma says in reply, before crashing their lips back together. Pulling Regina closer she pulls the remainder of her shirt and bra off without breaking the kiss. Their hands ran up and down each other's backs' as they enjoyed the sensation of warm skin on skin. As the passion was building their scratches grew harder and harder. Causing both women to hiss and moan. Regina move her hand around first, cupping Emma's sex and pushing two fingers onto her. Emma aches for more and arches her back for more pressure. She sits back onto the side unit and wraps her legs around Regina's hips. Pulling her close as she slips her own hand onto Regina. Pushing her hand between her legs and thrusting in time with Regina.

"Look at me." Regina commands as Emma head falls back in pleasure. "Looks at me now" she repeats and Emma pulls her head up to make eye contact. Regina looks as deep into her eyes as anyone ever could, she was searching her. Looking deep into her soul, deep into her being. Emma felt invaded but she didn't mind, she felt comfortable, she looked into Regina big brown eyes. She saw fire and she saw passion but she saw no anger and no fear and no barriers. Thrusting faster and faster hitting each other clit with their thumbs. Hips rocking in time and moaning together, they felt the other building and tensing, pushing on at a punishing pace, still looking into each other's eyes. They came within minutes if each other. Panting and falling into the other shoulders, they stilled, still entwined in each other. Slowly Emma took her fingers back and Regina took a step back. The distance between them was actually cold. Emma tipped Regina's head up and kissed her lips gently chastely. Regina took another step back as if hiding from her emotions, her eyes were back to unreadable as she reached for her drink behind Emma, finding she had drunk it she moved to pour a second. She also filled Emma's up. Looking up to Emma she smiled and raised her glass, inviting Emma to cheers. Emma frowned in confusion, she didn't know what Regina was cheering but she clinked her glass anyway. *where do we go from here* she thought. Regina shivered, it was getting late now and the temperature was dropping, Emma acted immediately, she grabbed Regina's shirt and put it around her shoulders softly.

"Don't get cold" she said softly.

Regina smiled, "back at you" she said and slowly they both got dressed. Regina scowled again at her bra cut in the middle. "What were you thinking" she say without any venom. She was almost impressed with Emma's boldness.

"I was in a rush" Emma shrugged cheekily. "I'm sure you have many more Madam Mayor"

"That is beside the point Sheriff" Regina chuckled slightly. "You own me"

"I am sure I can make it up to you" Emma said cockily raising an eyebrow and winking at the still smirking brunette.

"I guess you better get back" Regina said sounding somewhat sad. Emma's heart sank a little, she hadn't noticed how vulnerable the former Mayor could seem, how small even.

"Yes I guess" she said looking down. "Henry is expecting me to be home" feeling a pang in her heart.

"It is ok… Emma" Regina said after a pause, causing Emma to beam at the use of her name. She nods bouncing slightly in her joy. "I will see you soon" Regina says heading towards the door.

"Yeah you will." Emma says flirting as she leaves. Walking down the street her head is full of ideas. She didn't think she would have enough time in the world to process what she was thinking. Up down and spinning around. Would she sleep at all?

Regina felt the same. Her mind jumping from good to bad. What was she doing with Miss Swan, Emma? Did she really need this? Was it just going to make her life complicated? Were they heading to a crash and burn situation? She leaned back onto the door after she had closed it. She had enjoyed tonight, she had seriously doubted Emma was coming. She loved letting the blonde dominate her, take control in one of the most basic ways. Never without a fight, she would love to make Emma beg, make Emma her own. Watching those green eyes giving to the pleasure that she could cause. Her whole body being given over to her, completely. She sighed as she headed up the stairs kicking her heels at bottom. Her feet were aching now and her shoulders complained, but she still felt a twinge at her thoughts deep in her core. Her body felt spend but relaxed in all the right ways, she just wished her mind was in the same space. She sat on the edge of her bed, slipping her clothes of and piling them neatly on the chair, she didn't even both getting dressed as she washed her face and got ready for bed. Curling into her bed she thought her questions would never end, thinking of Emma and what has gone on. How she enjoyed playing with Emma, making her squirm, beg, come at her whim. She was wrong, she fell as she fell asleep quickly, thinking of Emma coming in her hand tonight, looking into those passionate green eyes seeing her soul. She had been so open, so trusting, so in the moment it was scary. Emma was scary.

She slept the best she had in years.


	11. happy families

Emma wakes up the next morning feeling really rather content. She has only had about three hours sleep but today she can get out of bed easily. Usually it is at least two snoozes later. She goes downstairs to find Mary Margret sat quietly drinking coffee.

"Emma" she beams "What are you doing up?"

"I have work" Emma replies smiling, she feels somewhat giddy this morning. Bouncy.

"Yes but you are up, awake" Mary Margret shakes her head as if wonders will never cease.

"I do like to go to work awake" Emma jokes getting a pan to make Henry breakfast. "Do you want a pancake?" she asks. Mary Margret looks at her grapefruit breakfast, she had intended and grins.

"Of course I do, Extra maple for me."

Emma's mood seems to be infecting the whole house that morning. Henry soon stirs out of his teenage slumber at the smell of pancakes. Coming into the kitchen he stops.

"Mum, you are cooking?" His surprise is palatable. "Is Mary Margret ok?" he asks genuinely smiling at both women. "Are you ok?" He jokes.

"What?" Emma exclaims, "It is not unheard of a mother makes breakfast for her son!" she laughs. Even the kid's digs will not shake this good mood. She ruffles his hair as he takes a seat. The morning is spent with relaxed banter and no rush until Mary Margret noticed the time and all three rush to get ready while still trying to be quiet as David had a very late night. Mary Margret joking at the state her husband came in as, "He was never a good drinker" she laughs doing another impression of him trying to be quiet coming in.

"Shhhhh, don't wake the baby" she exaggerates every step. Henry is in hysterics at the impressions by this time.

"Come on Henry," Emma reminds him.

Henry rushes off to get ready while Mary Margret is dealing with Neal. Leaving Emma momentarily alone. As she got ready she reflects on the morning how happy her family seemed to be, last night Henry had seemed distracted and she could tell Mary Margret had noticed. She had made a note to talk to her about him. For now she trusted him to come to her when he was ready. She would also mention it to Regina, but would she be too pushy with him? She hoped not. No Regina had changed a lot, she could let him come to her now.

Henry was ready before Mary Margret came back, so Emma decided to talk to her later, she had enough to deal with, with a hungover husband and a young baby. So they left for work and school still laughing with each other about David's escapades.

Regina woke up later that she would usually but feeling just as relaxed and invigorated as Emma. She didn't remember a time she had felt so good, she had slept really well. She rolled over in her bed feeling a pang of loneliness. Missing Emma even though she had no right to. She had no right to expect the blonde to be there. She had not right to crave her body heat next to her. She had no right to miss her.

But she did.

She got up feeling her body, it was the best it had felt in years. As she stretched none of her muscles complained. None of her joints cracked. She decided she would go for a run. She had often ran in this world to stay in shape, of course she didn't do it in front of the Storybrooke residents. They didn't need to see the former Mayor, former Queen looking anything less the formidable. Sweaty and red was not going to happen. She had a light breakfast to stop herself from fainting or feeling sick. As banana smoothie should do it, as she added cinnamon to taste she thought of Emma. Smiling she blitzed the fruit and almond milk. As she drank it at the breakfast bar planning where to run, her phone buzzed.

*Do you want to go for dinner at Grannies with us tonight?* it was the cinnamon junkie herself, Emma.

Needless to say it made Regina smile. It was mid-morning, she must be at work by now, and Regina thought about it, were they becoming a family, her and the Charmings? Somewhat dysfunctional but a real family. The scary thing was Regina was ok about it, Snow and David being her family and sharing Henry. The only thing was Emma and herself, but that was just casual. No hurt feelings. No risk, she told herself, pulling on her trainers and starting to run down the drive. She decided to text Emma when she got back. Putting her ear phones in and selecting her favourite running songs she set off down the road. After a few minutes she stretched her muscles and took in the view of Storybrooke. It was a beautiful day and the waterfall would only enhance her feeling of wellbeing. So she set off upstream, feeling the air in her lungs and the hard ground at her feet.

She really did feel alive as she ran, it took a while until the feeling in her stomach relating to Emma calmed. Until she could feel herself, feel like she did before Daniel, before she married Leopold, before the curse. For once, however short lived, she felt free.

When she got back to her house she was surprised to see the door open. She knew she wouldn't have left her own front door open, so a small shard of apprehension settles in her stomach. Who was in her house? Slowly she crept in, fireball already brewing in her left hand. She heard a sound from the kitchen, was it someone cursing under their breath? Someone she knew?

It was Emma.

She walked into the kitchen

"What the hell are you doing?" she said louder than she intended, but then again _why_ was Emma poking about her house?

"What am I…?" Emma stuttered "Where the hell have you been?" She asked clearly worked up about something. Regina was at a loss as to what though. Her look is obviously questioning this as Emma continues

"I text you over two hours ago. I thought you were mad at me so I came over and you weren't here, dirty dishes everywhere." She said in one lungful.

Regina chuckled, "Dishes everywhere, one blender and a glass?" she couldn't help but laugh at the endearing blonde. "Miss Swan you were worried about me due to a blender, I don't have OCD you know"

Emma looks around, calming down somewhat as Regina is clearly ok and not mad at her for any reason. She sighs relaxing. "Well you do keep house" she says weakly.

"Ha" Regina laughs "I… er… I went for a run" she says shyly, she had never told anyone before and it felt like some sort of sordid secret.

"A…. What?" Emma says in disbelief, "you went for a run" she doesn't know if she is more shocked because she panicked about something so mundane or the fact Regina goes running.

"Yes" Regina says slightly defensive and pouting "Why are you here" she asks curiously. Reflecting the attention off herself. Now it was Emma turn to be comfortable.

"Well … I er…." She starts, "I was worried, okay? You didn't get back to me. You weren't in work. I checked. You weren't here." She sighs she knew it was an overreaction but the fear had been real. If Regina was angry at her, again after all they had done or if she was gone altogether. What would she do? But she didn't want to admit that yet. Not yet.

After a short discussion where Emma calmed down Regina agreed to come go out with them for a meal that evening. So at around half seven she found herself sat with Henry, Emma, Snow and charming with Neil asleep in his car seat next to them.

Regina ordered the southern chicken salad, knowing her lasagne far out strides Granny's. Both Henry and Emma order the burger with fries, extra onion rings. Snow orders the sea food surprise and David orders the steak medium rare. They were enjoying each other's company. Regina was again surprised, she was happy. It wasn't a battle; it wasn't a competition of power or control. It was a pleasure. A good time. They all laughed so freely with each other. They were really happy at seeing their family's happiness. It was a first for Regina, but it was bliss. Even Snow making fun of David was funny not annoying. After everyone had finished their mains, Henry, Emma and Charming order huge sundaes while Regina treated Snow to a disaronno over ice.

"I don't honestly think we have ever shared anything like this" Mary Margret said raising a glass to Regina, "It's nice."

Regina smiled finding it surprisingly easy to hold back a sarcastic comment.

"It is nice" she chuckles and sips the amber liquid.

"Not as nice as this double chocolate hot fudge toffee sundae" Henry says with a mouth full of ice-cream.

"Henry" Emma sighs, "close your mouth." She says half serious, "No one wants to see that."

Henry just grins.

"How can this boy be mine? Ice cream all over his face" Regina jokes.

"Muuuuum I am not eight" Henry whines.

"Well, please eat like it then" Regina says still smiling while Emma laughs and ruffles his hair.

"You are not too big to listen to your mums!" she adds.

"It's ok" Henry grins, "Everyone knows that grandparents are the best ones." He smiles at David and Mary Margret.

"Defiantly" David agrees raising his sundae glass to cheers Henry, Emma shoves him playfully.

"Good old Gramps." She laughs

"Hey, hey, less of the old" he replies heartily.

The banter continues as ice creams and drinks are finished, until Snow looks at her watch and realizes the time.

"Oh my, it is ten" she says shocked.

"Seriously" Emma joins, looking around the now deserted diner. "Doesn't this place close at nine?" she asks seeing Ruby wave her over from behind the counter. When she gets there Ruby drops to her elbows.

"Yeah, you guys were so cute together, we let you stay over, tips are welcome though!" she says loud enough for the table of people to hear her. Then she adds quietly, "Regina cannot take her eyes off you" causing Emma stomach to summersault. "What is going on?"

"What? Nothing is going on" Emma lies, "What do you mean, can't keep her eyes off me?"

"She keeps looking at you, what else would I mean?" Ruby digs, "I mean she is _looking_ at you"

Emma looks over to see Regina looking at her and quickly looking away, smiling. She looks back at Ruby, to see, Ruby's face is a mixture of *I knew it* and *I told you so*

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Rubes" Emma says again, to a very unconvinced Ruby.

"Ok" Ruby says with a red glint in her eye. "Ok I will just have to find out myself."

"What?" Emma says, "There is nothing to find out." She tries but she knows Ruby has a sense of something, and she won't let it go, so she decided she has to warn Regina. ASAP. What else can she do?

"Thanks for this Rubs" she says trying to call an end to the conversation.

"Here have a round on me" Ruby offers loud enough for everyone to hear, causing a cheer from the Charmings and Henry.

"You must join us for one Red" says Snow happily, and of course Ruby accepts, immediately grinning at Emma.

Shit, Emma thinks, shit, shit, shit.

Ruby brings them another round of drinks and pulls up a seat smiling as she sits down.

"So what's the occasion?" she asks.

"Nothing really" Snow replies, "just one of those last minute decisions"

"Ah come on, you are all so happy" Ruby presses.

Regina notices that Emma is trying not to look at her at all now. She wonders what happened; the blonde seems quieter all of a sudden. She pulls her phone onto her knee and texts, *are you ok?*

She looks up trying to see if Emma gets it, seeing the look of recognition in Emma eyes as she reads her own phone.

"I am just nipping to the loo" Emma excuses herself, praying Ruby will not stir up anything before she can get back. Emma gets to the toilet and quickly gets her phone out, deciding to text Regina and warn her what is going on now. *Ruby suspects there is something is going on*

She waits a few minutes for a response but quickly decides it is too long and she has to go back to the table.

Sitting down she makes herself comfortable with her beer Ruby has brought over. Seeing Regina glance up at her and look away she knows she got the text. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and casually looks at it.

*how does she suspect? What did you say to her over there?*

A spark of anger flares in Emma but she pushes it down. She needs to keep her cool or Ruby will notice. She can feel the wolf's eyes watching her.

"Hey guys, what about a girls' night out at the bar?" she grins, "M are you game?"

"Sure" says Mary Margret a bit taken a back at the sudden conversation change but enthusiastic never the less.

"Regina you can come too, it'll be fun" she adds, grinning like her animal counterpart. And Emma can swear she can see a red glint in her eye.

"Well… er…" Regina chokes on her drink, "I don't know." She visibly squirms.

"Awwww come on, let loose" Snow joins in, Regina looks at Emma willing her to help, but even she doesn't know what to say.

"What about Henry?" she says clearly grasping at straws.

"Hey" Henry interrupts "I am old enough to look after myself, And Grandpa will be there" he adds as she Emma open her mouth in protest. "You have a good night, it will be good for you" he smiles.

"Well, that settles it" says Emma feeling totally railroaded by her so called bloody friend, inside she is planning on how she can have serious words with the wolf.

"Cool sorted" Red beams "Friday good for everyone, I will text you all the details." And with that she bounces off to tidy up. Everyone has finished their drinks by this point so stand to get ready to leave.

"Come on Henry, you need to get to bed" Emma says.

"But I'm not tired" Henry whine stifling a poorly timed yawn.

"I don't care, you have school" Emma says sternly, "I'll walk Regina home and by the time I am back I expect you tucked up in your PJs." She smiles.

"You do not need to chaperone me Miss Swan" Regina says stubbornly. "I am a grown woman."

"I know" Emma says "but I don't care, who knows what lurks about at night here." Regina just tuts but thankfully doesn't argue back. She merely nods in acceptance.

"See you soon" Emma says to her parents, as she follows Regina out of the door.

Regina stops and turns to say "Yes, Snow this was nice," smiling, "Really nice"

"Good" Mary Margret says happily.

Then the pair turns to leave, stepping into the cold night air. Closing their coats in surprise at against the chill.


	12. before a girls night out

**I am sorry if has been so long for an update. I hate being busy all the time but now I have some free time I will endeavour to update as much as possible. Please review x**

 **AbbyL**

Regina started walking, for want of a better word she was ignoring Emma. She wasn't ignoring her she just wasn't acknowledging her. She was panicking about Ruby, what possibly could Emma have said to her? How did she know? She was even stressing about why this was a bad think? Why didn't she want people to know about the two of them? Was it just sex or did she want more? Ok she knew the answer to that question. She knew she wanted more, she was just having trouble admitting that and accepting that and acting on that. Hell if they hadn't been drinking would this of even happened?

Ever

Even though it had been simmering beneath the surface since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. She had often wondered if it was just her, but deep down she had seen the looks in Emma's eyes, she knew Emma felt it too. The fire, the spark between them. It has simmered deep inside just waiting for an ignition to alight the flame.

So why had Emma let this this happen, why had Ruby found out? Regina was furious. Ruby that little gossiping mutt. The whole town would know in days, no hours. She scowled. Pacing forward.

"Hey, wait up" Emma pants catching up. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What am I doing, I am not doing anything Miss Thorn, you need to fix this" Regina is now ranting aloud instead of in her head.

"I need to fix this huh? How do you figure that one out, it's you making cow eyes at me all night!" Emma's anger rises to the surface again. "What the hell can I do about it?"

Regina just continues to stride towards her house. She knows she isn't really thinking straight but she hasn't been very good at controlling her temper in the past and Emma really does have a knack of bringing it very close to the surface. All the time. She takes a deep breath and tries to be calm.

"I do not make cow eyes Miss Swan," she says feeling even more irritated when Emma smirks at her.

Stifling a laugh, Emma says, "Yes you do. That is what Ruby picked up on. Not anything I did."

"Emma, I do not" she says sternly as Emma just tuts and rolls her eyes. They walk up the path to the mansion in silence, both women are thinking about the problem in hand. Emma didn't want to fight with Regina, so she kept quiet. Regina was trying to reason with herself. She knew deep down that it wasn't Emma's doing. She knew Emma wouldn't do it on purpose. But when her anger flared up, when it got going it was a fire that is difficult to extinguish. Seeing some of the panic and hurt in Emma's eyes had helped dampen it. She didn't want to be the ball of anger and resentment she once was. It had felt nice to be good and liked by people, not feared. They reached the porch to Regina's house and they turned to face each other. Emma still looking slightly wary. This was different from before, every other time Regina had been pissed at her she hadn't cared. She didn't give a damn if she pissed her off, she had pushed it even. Now she wanted Regina to be happy, calm and she had no way to make that happen.

Regina looked into Emma's stormy green eyes and felt a tug in her stomach unlike anything she had ever felt. Butterflies trying to get to Emma through her stomach, it was so intense it almost hurt. She pulled Emma close to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. The tender gesture causing Emma to almost choke. She tipped the blondes chin and kissed her, slowly but very deeply. Emma felt magic run right down to her toes, every cell seemed to hum in satisfaction. She moaned, leaning into the kiss, exploring Regina's mouth, holding on tightly to her hips. She felt she could float away if she let go. Regina was trying to put all her heart into the kiss. Trying to make Emma know how deeply she felt for her. The light of day she found when seeing the other woman's face. Heat bubbling inside her ready to irrupt like lava flowing through her veins.

She broke the kiss slowly feeling Emma lean into her heavily. The weight felt good.

"We will get through this" she said quietly but certainly. "Goodnight Emma"

Emma smiled a small smile looking at her feet, a blush making its way up her cheeks.

"Goodnight Regina" she said quietly, finally looking into her deep chocolate orbs, before bouncing on her feet and turning to walk home.

The night of the night out had arrived. And hell Regina was nervous. She had never been on a girls' night out before. She hadn't really had friends before, except Mal and that was in the old land. Where they would be in Mal's castle not the local tavern. This was new, friendships were still strained. The Evil Queen had not been forgotten. Plus she wanted to impress Emma. She wasn't sure how the blonde was creeping under her skin and into her mind, but she knew she was. She was agonising over an outfit all day. She didn't want to be dressed like a mayor today but that's how she felt powerful, in control. She wanted to feel sexy, she wanted Emma to look at her with hunger in her eyes. She wanted her desire. She looked at all her dressed, she looked at her skirts. She phoned Mal.

"I need you to come over." She demanded, Mal knowing her well chuckled at the panic in her voice. Mal knew her friend well enough to know this was not just a social event. She was investing too much into this night out for it to innocent, she also knew not to push it too much and to be fair watching her little queen panic was entertaining.

"Why are you so bothered?" she asked cheekily. Regina could hear the raise of her eyebrow and the purr of interest in her voice even over the phone.

"Mal, please just help me" is all she got in reply and she knew it was serious. Regina never dropped the P-word. Mal evaporated over, bringing her wine with her.

"So what's the emergency" Mal droned as Regina opened the door. A look of disinterest on her face hiding the intrigue.

"I don't know what to wear" she said exasperatedly, clearly worked up. "What do I do with my hair?"

The look of being completely overwhelmed melted Mal's heart slightly, even though she didn't know exactly what was going on. The situation was bizarre.

"Ok, get inside" she said stepping over the threshold. "I don't know much about this you know, on account of being dead." She looked at Regina, who looked down. "But I have spoken with Lilly a lot and my 'style' isn't too bad for an old bird." She said miming quotation marks.

Regina raised her eyebrows to reply.

"Yeah, Lils has not mastered the art of subtly"

Regina smiled a little relaxing at her friends chilled attitude, "Come upstairs"

"Ok, I brought wine," she says going to get the glasses then following Regina up.

"Where do I start" says Regina sounding completely deflated by the task in hand.

"Well let me look at your clothes, while you get some wine poured." She replies walking into Regina's impressive walk in closet, eyeing up her cloths and pulling a few out. "You looked good in leather, you know when you wanted Gold's plans." Mal says without venom, with admiration almost.

"Oh that's here" Regina says trying to ignore the compliment, pulling the skirt out of the pile. "Is it not too much?" she asks eyebrows raised like a lost puppy.

"We will see." Say maleficent, drinking her wine.

They took a while but eventually they found an outfit, it wasn't as out there as Lilly would wear but it wasn't professional, straight laced mayor. The leather skirt was rejected in place of a red and black dress. Fitted to hug Regina's curves in the best places. She had her leather coat for warmth but bare legs. Her olive skin looking deep and rich next to the black fabric, topped off with black heels. Her hair was down and long, she had lined eyes and deep red lips, matching the dress. Mal stood admiring the creation, slightly jealous she couldn't have her like old times. To Regina's surprise she had a full forty minutes before Emma and Snow picked her up. Regina and Mal, sat down in the study, two matching arm chairs stood side by side, a small table between them. They were in the corner, a book case behind them, enjoying the large glasses of wine freshly poured. Mal had the fire lit with a flick of her wrist instantly warming the room in seconds. They chatted for a while, Mal updating Regina on Lilly's recent activities and interest in Hook. Until she finished her wine poured another glass and took a mouthful.

"Come on, why is this so important to you?" Maleficent said unexpectedly. Regina eyed her up, reviewing her options.

"I don't know" sighed Regina, in a moment of openness Mal saw in her eyes the uncertainty. The truth was Regina was almost incapable of recognising the emotions she felt. It was really more than lust. More than with Robin deeper than with Daniel. The pull the saviour constantly tugged at her heart, sometimes she felt it when she was in the same room as Emma. To be near her part of her world, her life part of her even. It felt never ending, she popped into Regina's mind all the time. All this was shining in that one expression. Mal could see this went deeper that Regina realised.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Across town in Mary Margret's house Emma had her own troubles. Mary Margret was ready in record time. She was sat at the breakfast bar talking to henry about his school work sipping a small glass of white wine. She usually took hours just to fix her pixie bob. Emma often wondered how she managed but now she wondered if her having a baby had chilled her out? Since when was she ready in such little time. When she had been dating David she had debated for hours what to wear beforehand. Today she just threw something on and was happy. The perks of true love huh?! She did look relaxed but considering the state Charming had come home in after his 'lads' night out she had nothing to worry about.

Emma on the other hand was having a hard time. She paced her room in a bra and skinny jeans wondering what to wear, beer in hand and tops all over her bed. Ruby was being no help at all. All Ruby did was make silly comments about the mayor.

*Ruby what are you wearing? Please stop about Regina, nothing is going on. We have to get on because of Henry*

*Yeah hun, you do have to get on. But the Queen wants to get on you, delve into your dungeon. You are under her skin*

Emma rolled her eyes, this was not helping. *Rubes don't say that, it's weird. Why are you thinking of Regina like that? I'm just getting ready I will text you when I am setting off*

*Haha ok let me know when you pick REGINA up. I am sure she will be ready for you* Emma frowned she didn't quite get it but she knew Ruby was being fly so she threw her phone onto her bed in frustration.

She had never been like this. In all her years alone, looking for her mark as a dept. collector, even with hook, people got what they saw. She felt comfortable in her own skin to just wear whatever she found clean at the time. Yes when she was after a mark she dressed up but she felt it was a mask, a uniform, not showing her true self so she didn't care what people made of it. Not she didn't feel herself but wanted to be the best of herself. If she could banish all her fears and insecurities she would be happy. If she could hide the imperfections, she wondered why it suddenly matter if Regina saw her flaws. She had butted heads with the brunette so many time before. They had definitely seen the shitty sides of one another. Now it mattered what the infuriating but intriguing woman thought of her. Since when and why?

"Emma are you not ready yet?" MM shouted from outside the room.

"Argh, yeah I'm comin'" Emma lied, still pacing. What the hell was she worried about? She wasn't this insecure. She threw another top on the floor. She pulled of the jeans and grabbed a pair of black leggings. Grabbing a hand full of tops she ran to the living room. "Which one?" she gasped as Snow and Henry exchanged amused looks. She would just let her friend decide. That wasn't crazy was it?

"Ok this one" said Snow and Henry nodded in agreement, grabbing a long silver dress top. It was feminine and floaty and brought out the green in her eyes. Emma was past thinking, she just threw the top on and plonked herself on the couch.

"Why are you so …" Snow asked making a stressed, wound-up hand gesture.

"I don't know, urgh, I don't know." Emma shrugged as she tried to play it down. "I am just a bit tired I think."

Mary Margret nodded, unconvinced but it was time to go so she didn't want to press her just yet. Emma downed the rest of her beer and took one for the ride while MM found her shoes and out they went. Instructing the driver to go to Regina's house first.

Acerbically


	13. girls night out

Regina, Emma and MM arrived at Ruby's bar and were greeted by a very excitable Ruby.

"You're here!" she screams "Regina I can't believe you made it!"

"And what is that supposed to mean" Regina can't help but snap.

"It is just a phrase" Ruby says taking it in her stride. "Come on guys welcome to my bar" they walk in and see Belle sat at the bar waiting for them. Behind the bar is the same male bar man that served Regina and Emma when all this started. Emma suddenly feels slightly worried about if he said anything then tries to dismiss it reasoning nothing happened in the bar. Her and Regina had only bitched about men and gotten drunk. Regina recognises him and rolls her eyes, remembering his failed attempts at flirting the last time she was here.

Belle gets up and gives Mary Margret a hug then they all grab a drink. Ruby jumping behind the bar and mixing them all a cocktail.

"Let's get this night started!" she grins her wolfish grin. They sit down on at a tall table and start laughing and joking.

"So what do we four single girls and Snow do on a girl's night out," says Belle grinning. "I hope these cocktails keep flowing."

"Oh they will!" Ruby grins, "Well it starts with laughing and joking, then some dancing, and who knows may some good looking stranger will come in and sweep Regina off her feet."

Regina snarls slightly at the dig. Emma stares at Ruby with eyes saying 'stop it.' Mary Margret and Belle just giggle like school girls. Emma hopes it will not be a night of catty school bitchiness.

We are not school girls.

"Ok girls let's get some shots" Emma says to change the topic, "Ruby come on." She drags the tall brunette to the bar to get them.

Ruby goes behind the bar when they get there to pour shots for the five ladies. Emma leans over the bar whispering, "What are you doing?" she scowls, "You invited her. Don't just be a dick with her."

Ruby holds up her hands in defeat. "You are right Emma, I won't push her." She says, making Emma relax slightly.

They get back to the table with the shots and Belle and Mary Margret cheer the shots. Regina looks nervous but takes a shot anyway. It is clear she was uncomfortable with social situation but as willing to persevere. Emma admires her for that.

"Rue, bring another round, let's get going." Emma says thinking if Regina can loosen up they can have fun. Now Ruby has agreed to be nice she thinks it can be ok. If Ruby behaves.

After a while the shots seem to be working, everyone is relaxing and even Regina is joining in the conversations. Regina thought back to the night she went out with the villains, how different it was, there was no complaining, not blaming other people, no bitterness or destruction. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Ruby, Belle and Mary Margret were dancing and flirting with some boys who had come in a little after they did. Emma was sat with Regina talking about normal things.

"What are you thinking about there?" Emma asked noticing the faraway look in Regina's eyes.

"Oh I was just thinking about the night I had out with Mal and how different it was."

"I can imagine." Emma smile, "Is this better?"

"It is, everyone is so happy." She says enjoying the atmosphere.

"Why would they not be happy?" Emma says "it's a good night out"

"I know," Regina says, "it's just not what I have experienced before."

Emma smiles an understanding smile and jumps up, "Come on then let's dance." She says doing a silly dance in front of Regina. Regina shakes her head.

"No, I can't, I don't know how to dance."

"Come on, get up." She grabs Regina's hand and pulls her up. "It's a new experience."

"I have only danced in a ball. Not in a bar"

"Regina I have seen you dance around your kitchen, dancing here is not like dancing when you were queen, you will be fine." Emma says rolling her eyes.

"You have not seen me Miss Swan. I do not dance, when have you seen me?" Regina replies standing up regally.

"Come on Regina, just relax." Emma drags her to the dance floor and starts dancing. Regina gives in and starts to sway in time with the music, causing Emma to grin. Belle and Snow join them and Ruby is talking to a tall and dark stranger. The girls are having a good time, continuing to drink and dance.

Emma orders a bottle of beer and Regina decides to continue on the wine.

"I am just going to the toilet," Regina says starting to wonder off.

"I'll go with you," says Emma and Regina frowns in confusion, "Girls always go to the loo in pairs. Everyone knows that" she explains. Regina smile and they walk off, leaving Snow and Belle dancing, barley noticing the exchange.

They get to the bath room and look around. It is a luxurious bathroom for a bar, with black and gold décor, large gold framed mirrors and think patterned wall paper. The hand basins are huge eggs shaped bowls with Victorian taps and expensive hand gel and moisturising cream. As soon the two women entered the room and found no one was in there, Regina turns and pushes Emma up against the door attacking her mouth. She holds her hips in place, and leans into Emma. Emma arches her back and allowing Regina tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Regina takes the invitation and pushes herself into Emma more. Emma pushes back and breaks the kiss panting.

"Well that was unexpected." She gasps.

"I have been waiting for that all night." Regina purrs.

"Have you," Emma smiles. "Are you having a good night?"

"It is about to get better." Regina smiles. She pulls Emma into a booth and starts kissing her again, running her hands up her legs and under the silver top Emma is wearing. Feeling her toned stomach and hearing her gasp. It only spurred her on.

Emma responded in like, forgetting where they were, her hand reached around Regina's back and slowly unzipping her dress, exposing her shoulders. She leans her head down kissing her neck and making Regina moan. Regina's hands move south and strokes between her legs, rubbing above her tights but still managing to cause ripples of pleasure for Emma. She sighs into Regina's neck craving more contact.

Just then the door opens to the bathroom and Ruby sweeps in. Regina and Emma freeze.

"Hey Emma are you in here?"

"Er er yeah Rube" Emma panics. "I am just helping Regina with her dress."

"Regina's in there with you" Ruby purrs. "You are helping her with her dress" Ruby says in disbelief.

"Oh for fuck sake Ruby" Emma snaps, feeling a bit frustrated, "Why would I be having a thing with Regina!" Regina takes a step back at the fierceness of Emma response. The feeling of hurt and anger flashing in her eyes as Emma realised what she had said.

"Er excuse me Miss Swan." Regina says narrowing her eyes. "I don't think I would sink so low as you, myself. Give me some credit on my standards" Emma winces slightly, as that last part cut. Stepping out of the cubical Regina looks less than happy followed by a sheepish looking Emma. They quickly leave the bathroom in silence leaving Ruby wondering what was going on.

As they get back to the group Snow looked worried.

"Where is my phone?" Mary Margret asks looking worried. "I swear I had it a minute ago."

"Where were you?" Emma asks seriously, slipping into sheriff mode quickly.

"I just ordered another drink. I must have put it on the bar." Snow says looking around, "It's not here"

"Right I will go and ask the bar man if he saw it." Belle says heading off as Ruby, noticing her friends are not dancing, walks over.

"What's going on guys?" She asks.

"I've lost my phone. What if David needs me?" she asks panicking slightly.

"Don't worry Snow" Ruby says "He can phone Emma if there is an emergency. I'll go look at the bar."

"I have done," says Belle returning "He says he hasn't seen it."

"What are we going to do?" Snow says.

"We will check the CCTV" says Ruby leading the group to her office.

"You have CCTV" Regina asks looking worried.

"Yes of course, what bar wouldn't?" Ruby answers coldly. Regina looks at Emma, wide eyed but Emma doesn't seem to get the look as she just shrugs and follows Ruby into her office.

They all pile into the office Emma goes straight to the front.

"Come on Rue, let's see what happened" she says clearly in business mode.

"Aye aye Sheriff," Ruby smirks saluting her.

They all watch the CCTV back and it is clear the bloke Ruby was talking to took the phone as Ruby went to the bathroom.

"What the hell? Who the hell does he think he is?" Ruby rants.

"Didn't you notice he had left?" said Regina dryly.

"Well at least I know his name" Ruby just scowls. "What do you want to do Emma?" she defers to the sheriff.

"We phone David, you give him the name and we take it from there." Emma says forcefully, taking control of the situation. Her level of control and professionalism makes Regina crave her dominating her, even though she is still mad at her reaction when Ruby came into the bathroom. Like Regina wasn't good enough for her. Belle hands Snow her phone so she can call David and tell him what happened. Everyone waits around as Emma takes the phone of her mother and takes the lead with her father. She asks Ruby for the name of the man and relays this to her dad as they discuss the case. The suspect turns out to be a repeat offender and known to the sheriff's department so David is confident he can be picked up quickly. With everything under control and plan in action David tells the girls to get back to their night out and have fun. Emma hangs up and hands the phone back to Belle.

"Well Ruby you know how to pick em, he's a regular." She says "Come on let's get more shots, relax a bit" she adds to the group, turning to the bar.

"Yes lets." Says Snow with determination.

They all line up on the bar and get the bar man to rack up a few shooters. The first couple of shots go down quickly and the girls get a long drink after to slow themselves down, eventually starting to laugh about situation.

"Can we ever escape some drama?" laughs Snow.

"Not in Storybooke, good and evil centre of the universe" adds Regina raising a glass.

They all laugh and take a sip.

They do not stay out long after that the effects of the evening and the extra shot taking its toll on Snow and everyone wanting to call it a night one a good note. Belle and Snow set of first, with Ruby staying at the bar and Emma taking Regina home again. Regina tried to refuse but Emma was still in her take charge mode and insisted. She wouldn't leave her to go on her own even though the comment in the bathroom had stung. They travelled in silence all the way to the mansion thinking about the conversation with Ruby in the bathroom. By the time they had gotten to Regina's front door, she had calmed down somewhat. Seeing Emma take control like that had actually lit a spark with the queen she wanted Emma to attend to. She realized that Emma snapping comment had been due to Ruby and not a slight on her. The lust building in her had come to a head as she turned to look at Emma on her porch.

Emma looked up to see Regina stepping towards her, kissing her deeply and pushing her back to hit the wall. Emma was stunned, she had been hurt by what the former Mayor had said and she had assumed that the she was mad. She had assumed Regina would hold what she had said against her. She did however kiss Regina back feeling the stirring within her that was getting all too familiar.

"What? I thought I was below you" Emma say as they broke apart, still a little petulant.

"Why?" Regina asked, assuming Emma would be on the same page as her.

"You told Ruby you wouldn't sink so low." Emma pouted.

"Ha" Regina laughed, smiling at the Sherriff. "Well dear I have loved a stable boy, loved a dragon queen and loved a thief, I must be moving up in the world." Emma shocked face was too much to take in as Regina realized what she had said. "I mean….." she tried to start. Emma only smiled.

"It is ok, forget it" she says saving the queen the embarrassment written all over her face. "What made you change your mind?" she asked as she had been sure the former Mayor would have made her pay for the comments.

"Well dear, seeing you take control, seeing you in charge. I, well, I liked it" Regina said sounding more shy and unnerved by her honesty than Emma did.

"You fancied me" Emma chuckled, "me in control?"

Regina just blushed and Emma took that as a yes, so she threw Regina against the door, attacking her mouth with her own. Reaching around, she opened the door and held Regina tight as she led her inside.


	14. lower standards

Regina just blushed and Emma took that as a yes, so she threw Regina against the door, attacking her mouth with her own. Reaching around, she opened the door and held Regina tight as she led her inside.

They span around, but Emma always felt in control, she led them to wall after wall. Invading Regina's space and mouth each time she collided.

She led Regina up the stairs, into her bedroom. Never letting Regina have an inch, a chance a sniff of freedom or choice. She dominated the former queen totally. Controlling her movements, controlling her actions making her feel complete. When they get to the bedroom, Emma throws Regina against wall roughly, causing her to gasp but enjoy the pain. She pins her holding her hands above her head while she roughly kisses her mouth. Stopping suddenly to move Regina to the bed, making her face it while Emma kisses her neck oddly softly before forcing her forward to lean over the bed. Regina lands on her hands with an oof. Emma leans forward to run her hands up the back of Regina's leg. She reaches the top and slowly takes down Regina's lacey thong, grazing the skin lightly. Emma sees the goose bumps raising on her bare legs and hears Regina sigh deeply. She is trying to keep her cool, but this new side of Emma is enchanting. She is willing to give complete control to this woman, letting her explore her body freely. Emma ups the pressure on the way back up Regina's leg, and runs her finger along her Regina's core. She knows the former Mayor is already wet for her, and she decides if she is taking control then she will take all control. She pushes her finger firmly inside Regina, causing her to arch her back, roughly Emma continues the assault. Holding Regina still and varying the depth and pace, keeping Regina on her toes. She soon feels the Queen push back. She is starting to come undone.

"Not yet Your Majesty" Emma says sternly, "Not 'til I am ready for you to come." She stills her hand. Regina groans in frustration.

Emma spins her around and lifts her upright in on fluid moment. Taking a step back, she looks Regina up and down and smiles. She takes another step back and says, "Strip"

Regina looks up in Emma eyes, questioning if she means what she says. The look in Emma's lust filled green eyes confirms that she does. She really does. She raises her eye brow, nods her head and purses her lip waiting for her to continue. Reinga took a minute to think about it, the decision was easy. She slowly reached around her back and pulled the zip of her dress down. Spinning around as Emma instructed her to with her finger. As she spins, she lets the shoulders of the dress fall of. Turning to face Emma again she stops and pulls the dress down to her waist. Exposing her bra and slowly revealing her toned stomach. She looks up into Emma eyes almost shyly, causing Emma's stomach to flip. Regina steps out of the dress, standing looking at Emma with just a pair of heels and her bra on.

"Leave the heels on" Emma commands.

Regina smiles an excited smile and reaches around her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall off her, gaze never leaving Emma's face. Emma's eyes are wide with lush, she steps forward and ghosts her hands over Regina's exposed skin.

"Spin" she says watching with such hunger that Regina gulps in anticipation. Slowly she circles in Emma's arms, loving the feeling of Emma finger tips grazing her all over. Her skin s raises in goosebumps at the sensation. Suddenly Emma grabs her hips, pushing her down onto the bed. She wants to show Regina she can be in charge now, that she deserves some power and control. That she is worthy of the queens attention, she is not some lacky who begs and pleads for attention. As rough as she pushed Regina down, she now slowly, gently climbs onto of her, straddling the woman and trapping her beneath her. Looking up at Emma, Regina feels the change in the sheriff. The shift of power is intoxicating, she would never let anyone else get the upper hand on her in this way, but it being Emma she feels safe. And that is no mean feat. Emma raises Regina's hands over her hand and holds them there for a second, admiring the view below as Regina looks into her eyes.

"Keep them there." She whispers a command. Regina nods slightly not taking her eyes off the green ones that are drinking her in. Emma licks her lips and leans down to kiss the mayor, starting on her neck she feathers up towards Regina's ear and back down across her collar bone. Regina gasps and tips her head back exposing more skin for the blonde to caress with her lips. Emma instead move up towards Regina's mouth and kisses her deeply, taking over with her tongue and invading. Regina kisses back, letting Emma take her over. While she attacks Regina's mouth, Emma's hand find a nipple, already hard she flicks across it causing shivers to run though Regina. Arching her back Regina groans into Emma mouth spurring the younger woman on to increase the pressure. Pinching and stroking her breast and nipple until Regina's groans turn into a frustrated growl. Emma stops the kiss and moves her mouth down to taking in the other nipple, licking and nipping it she feels Regina arch further off the bed in need of more contact.

"Oh Emma" Regina moans.

The sound of desire in the brunette's voice cause Emma to become soaked, nearly coming undone herself. She sits back up to look at her prey, Regina's eyes are almost all black and her hair is ruffled from the arching but her hands are still above her head as she is seemingly begging for more. Rocking her hips as she straddles Regina, Emma realizes she is still fully clothes, but she ignores this is favour of pushing lower down Regina's legs so she can see Regina's tight curls. There she lightly graces her fingers, tickling up and down the inside of Regina's thighs, again causing the brunette to growl in frustration.

"Emma" she moans again, trying to tilt her hips for more friction.

"It's Miss Swan tonight" Emma smiles. She lifts her weight off Regina so she can open up her legs grazing her finger nails down the length of them. Then without warning she slips two fingers inside of her, leaning forward for most bodily contact possible and sucking hard on one of Regina's nipples. Enjoying the noises Regina is crying out at the sudden contact. The rush of pleasure coursing through her body cause Regina to throw her head back and arch her back in a way she had never done before. Then Emma slows. Gently caressing the inner walls and moving in and out so slowly it feels like it hurts.

"Emma, please" Regina moans biting her lip in frustration but still keeping her hands above her head, Emma is impressed by that at least.

"I told you. It. Is. Miss. Swan. Tonight." She replies, punctuating each word with a smooth slide in and out. She is enjoying herself, watching the older woman's face as her pleasure increases and with it her need for release. She know she is torturing her but the fact Regina is letting her, trusting her and not trying to take control is a feeling of power she has never experienced. And she damn likes it.

"Miss Swan," Regina manages to say between gritted teeth, "would you be so kind as to finish me off" she says making Emma laugh at the formality and the lack of pretence the mayor is exhibiting. Regina hip buck slightly and she nearly arches of the bed completely, making Emma want to see her come. Emma increases the pressure and speed, leaning forward again to suck and nip at Regina's neck, moving up to kiss her she finally allows her thumb to flick across Regina's clit. It takes seconds of this extra stimulation to send her partner over the edge. Emma never stops kissing her as she rides out the waves of the orgasm, even as she sits up with the spasms Emma moves with her. Thrusting as hard as she can to keep the pleasure lasting as long as possible until Regina falls back on the bed, panting as she comes down.

Regina pulls Emma up to face again by the sides of her head.

"Oh Miss Swan" she purrs smiling and kissing Emma deeply.

"Think you would lower your standards now Madame Mayor" she grins back and earns herself a playful punch on the arm.

"Cheeky" Regina giggles, "so all I have to do is insult you to get the best orgasm of my life?"

"The best" Emma teases, "Well you know. I try" she laughs and Regina giggles at her cocky blonde companion.

"I didn't mean it you know" she says seriously looking down.

"I know," says Emma pulling her chin up to looking her soft brown eyes. "I know" and she kisses her on the lips softly.


	15. Dark one

_**It is a few days later when the darkness escapes Gold and Emma sacrifice herself for Regina. Emma does not get transported to the other land she remains in this universe. I want to explore a darker side to Emma, her being the saviour and all good it a bit thin for me in the show. Comments good and bad are always welcome.**_

The Dagger hits the ground clattering, the new inscription plain for everyone to see. 'Emma Swan'

Regina is quickest at picking up the magical item off the floor; Snow and Charming just stand there gawping. Looking around Regina feels fear rising inside her as it dawns on her what Emma has just done. What was she thinking?

"Emma" she says aloud, a small sob escaping her lips. "Emma Swan I command you to show yourself" she looks around desperate to see the blonde woman.

"Why isn't it working" Snow asks clearly as scared as Regina. "It is supposed to work."

"It will be alright" Charming says with his usual vague positivity causing Regina to Snarl.

"Get everyone together" Regina snaps, "Meet at my house ASAP" she takes control. Not wanting to be alone with the couple a moment longer than she has to. "I think we will need as much help as possible for this one"

Regina doesn't give the Charming's any chance to argue as she transports herself home immediately in a cloud of purple smoke, still holding the knife.

"Emma" she says out loud

"I'm here" Emma replies causing Regina to jump.

"What the… what are you doing here?" She says looking around puzzled.

"You called for me" Emma says matter -of-factly, "you have the dagger"

"Oh yes" Regina looks at her hand as if she is actually surprised it is still there, "Where did you go?"

"I don't know, I'm here now" Emma says still sounding somewhat detached

"How do you feel Emma?" Regina asks slowly, starting to worry slightly at the blonde's lack of emotion. Emma looks into Regina's eyes finally and Regina sees the fear in them.

"What is going to happen to me" Emma whispers, thinking of Rumpelstilskin.

Regina closes the distance between them, embracing Emma, holding her head to her shoulder as the younger woman silently cries.

"It will be ok Emma" she says "We will get through this, just like always."

"How? No one has ever survived being the dark one." Emma sobs. Regina holds her head back into her, stroking her hair softly.

The next few days are rough on everyone. Emma become increasingly distant, as the look of panic in her eyes grows in intensity. Spending every waking moment looking for signs the darkness is taking her takes its toll on her. Exhausted she finds herself avoiding as many people as she can.

Regina tries to give her some space, but she gets increasingly worries about the younger woman. She knows more than anyone how the darkness can seduce you, can take over and lull you into a false sense of security. She thinks back to her time, chasing Snow White through the enchanted forest. Revelling in the fear the people had of her, how she used to feed of their looks of panic as they desperately tried not to offend or upset her. The power of ripping someone's heart out of their chest and squeezing it, causing them pain as they plead with her not to end their pathetic little lives. She shuddered looking back; not wanting to be that woman again, but she could see how it could win over even the strongest of heroes.

At first she was sure Emma was strong enough to beat it, strong enough to be the first person to break the curse. She was getting worried now though because she hand heard from the blonde and as far as she knew neither had Henry. She knew Emma was struggling or she would never distance herself from Henry, but how could she help her if she couldn't speak with her? She was so tempted to summon her again, but she had promised not to use the dagger against Emma. Emma had practically forced her to keep the dagger save, asking her to not let her use her powers for evil. Regina had sworn not to use the dagger against her, she trusted her to have self-control. If only Emma could confirm it.

Regina stood in her office holding the dagger in her out-stretched hand. Wishing Emma would appear, but she still refused to utter the words sat on the tip of her tongue. As it turns out she didn't need to, Emma appeared behind her eyes in a cloud of white smoke, causing Regina to spin around in shock.

"Emma, how did you…? What are you doing here?" Regina says not hiding her surprise.

"I knew you wanted me here, even though you wouldn't call me." Emma says, sounding a lot more sure of herself than she did before.

"But how?" she Regina asks, wondering if she had in fact summoned her, without meaning to.

"Oh, you know" Emma answers no committedly, shrugging.

Regina looks at her, unable to read what is going on in the blonde's head. Emma looks straight back, right into Regina's eyes, it's almost unnerving. The blonde has changed, her hair is lighter and she stands up more straight. Tight black clothes have replaced the red leather jacket Regina was used to. She looks taller than before her chin cocked at an angle so she is almost looking down on the former Mayor.

"Are you ok, Miss Swan" Regina asks her formal address showing how uncomfortable she is now feeling. Emma looks her up and down and smiles, not a soft smile but a hungry smile.

"I thought we were past that Regina" she raises an eyebrow, causing Regina to feel more uneasy. "I am feeling good." Emma answers, she takes a step towards the brunette and for once Regina takes a small step backwards hitting her desk.

"I have missed you Regina" Emma say leaning closer to the uneasy woman, enjoying her reaction slightly.

"Are you ok Regina?" Emma whispers into her ear emphasising the 'you' with a breathy tone sending shivers down Regina's spine. Awakening a flame that had been dormant for a long time. But more noticeably causing Regina to sigh, sinking slightly at the knees, resting on her desk. Emma takes the advantage, planting small kisses on Reinga's neck. A small groan escapes her and Emma grins against her neck. Regina's mind spins, the effect the blonde is having on her is electric. Her body is responding without her mind's permission. Her head is trying to process the change in Emma. Is it evil, because it doesn't feel like the darkness taking over? But this is not what Regina expected.

"It's me Regina" Emma said as if she could read Regina's hesitation, as if she could feel her doubt. She kisses Regina on the mouth to try and cement her point, and as Regina responds she deepens the kiss feeling Regina's body respond against her. Her hips push against her and Emma responds with her hands. She pushes Regina's hips against the desk and runs her hands around to cup Regina's arse cheeks. Pulling them close to grind herself against Regina's sensitive area. The sighs coming from Regina cause Emma to feel it deep in her new black pants. She runs her hand up Regina's body to feel her breast through her blouse. Squeezing and rubbing it forcefully turning Regina on even more. This calm dominance was a new, it was completely different from the rushed passion Emma had used before. She forced Regina further back to be sat in her desk as Emma moved between her legs, running her hand up between her lets. Rubbing up and down Regina's now soaking panties breaking the kiss to look into her eyes. Slipping her hand inside to feel the other woman's hot core, sliding in and out with ease. Regina tips her head back in pleasure pushing her breast towards Emma. Emma bites onto her neck and sucks so hard Regina cries out, writhing beneath Emma strength. Her breathing become ragged as Emma fucks her harder feeling the tension building between Regina's legs. Regina hooks her legs around Emma and her hips begins to meet Emma's hands thrust for thrust. Feeling her partner would soon be coming pulls her head back and looks at Regina's reacting body.

"Look at me" she growls deeply, so forcefully Regina's head whips forward and she locks eyes with the green looking at her. The fire in Emma's eyes shocks her as she cries out. Nearing her climax she desperately wants to tip her head back again but the power in Emma face stops her.

"Come for me" she commands and Regina's body complies immediately. Shuddering and shaking under Emma's digits. Panting as Emma slows, she looks down. "Don't look down, look at me." her eyes return to Emma's face and she sees lust almost radiating from her. "I missed that face" she muses.

"Emma, that was…. What was that?" Regina asks still panting. Confusion is flooding through her mind now as the high wears off. She only wanted to talk to Emma, she hadn't even thought of sex with the blonde. It was so quick but so satisfying. Her whole body felt relaxed. "I wanted to talk to you"

Emma rolls her eyes, "Oh Regina, just got with it. Don't think too much of it. I am fine. Look" she opens her arms to show Regina how ok she is.

"I haven't seen you in days" Regina tries, "I was worried."

"Don't be, I am fine Regina. Really." She tries to reassure Regina. She is sick of these conversations, of trying to think is she ok or not? Sick of worrying about it. She knew who she was. She was Emma, the saviour, product of true love. She hadn't changed and she hoped people would just leave it alone so they all could get on with live. She was going to get on with life and everyone else needed to also. She took a step back from Regina and smiled.

"Do you want to fix me a drink then?"

"Tut Emma." Regina says "What do you want?"


End file.
